CHANGED
by seriello
Summary: Haruno Sakura gadis berprestasi di sekolahnya dimintai tolong untuk menjadi guru les privat pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto sang berandalan sekolah yang punya segudang Rahasia. Rahasia apa? RnR minna? Mohon bantuannya:") ga pinter bikin summary sama tentuin genre:"
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, romance maybe

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ini? Kenapa nilai mu semua nya ampas!"

Pria berambut pirang cerah itu tampak menatap putra nya tajam seakan-akan dengan tatapan nya ia bisa mengoyak seluruh tubuh putranya.

Yang ditatap hanya acuh menaikan kedua kaki nya diatas meja sambil sesekali memetik senar gitarnya.

Cuek.

"Naruto! Ayah sedang bicara pada mu! Dimana sopan santun mu?" Kali ini suara seorang wanita yang terdengar menegurnya.

Kini pemuda dengan surai pirang itu menurun kan kaki nya dan merubah posisi duduk nya.

"Salah kan guru nya, kenapa soal-soal nya sulit sekali. Bahkan kalau kalian tau. Soal ini harusnya setara dengan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Wajar kan kalau aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya?" Sanggah nya sambil tetap bersikap santai, kadang-kadang dia cekikikan menatap layar _handphone_ membaca balasan di _sosmed_ dari kawan-kawan nya.

"Ibu tidak percaya, kanapa kau sekarang sebobrok ini?" Ditatap nya wanita dengan surai merah itu, Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Ah ayolah ia lemah jika harus melihat tatapan khawatir ibu nya.

"Aku tidak tau bu, kemampuan berfikir orang kan ada batasnya." Bela nya lagi masih nampak tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Dulu saat ujian masuk kau bisa mengerjakannya. Padahal ujian masuk ke Konoha Gakuen itu kan tidak mudah! Jangan membohongi Ayah, Naruto!" Minato jelas kesal melihat tingkah anak nya yang kelewat batas itu,kali ini ia perlu menggebrak putra nya.

"Ya itu kan dulu yah, sekarang kan beda." Lagi-lagi Naruto terkesan meremehkannya.

"Tapi kan tidak sampai seanjlok ini! Hampir semua pelajaran hasil nya buruk sekali, bahkan kau dibawah nilai rata-rata! Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan disekolah?" Pria paruh baya itu nampak mengurut batang hidung nya sampai ke dahi mencoba menghilangkan sakit dikepala nya.

"Harusnya kau tau jika memang kemampuan berfikir mu menurun, jangan memperburuk _imej_ mu dengan membolos sekolah, membuat onar dan menentang guru-guru yang menegur mu!" Minato nampak menggebrak meja dengan geram. Istrinya-Kushina, kaget melihat suami nya semarah ini sedangkan bocah yang menjadi pusat kemarahan malah memasang wajah tak perduli.

Ya, Naruto sesantai ini menghadapi orang tua nya.

"Bisa-bisa kau akan di keluar kan dari sekolah!" Seru ayah nya lagi.

"Tak masalah, ini bukan kali pertama nya kan? Lagi pula masih banyak sekolah yang mau menerima ku. Siapa juga yang mau sekolah ditempat aneh seperti itu." Jawaban Naruto yang kelewat santai itu jelas membuat kedua nya semakin murka.

"Ayah tidak mau tau! Kalau ujian akhir ini nilai mu makin anjlok, Ayah akan memindahkanmu ke tempat terpencil! Awas saja kalau kau masih berperilaku semena-mena!" Ancam sang Ayah yang hanya dijawab dengan dengusan masa bodo.

"Ya ya ya terserah Ayah dan ibu saja, aku tak perduli. Pindah ke tempat terpencil kek, tempat terisolasi atau apapun itu aku akan tetap hidup kok, tenang saja." Jawab nya sambil bangkit dari posisi nya dan meraih tas serta gitar nya, melesak keluar rumah sambil setengah berlari.

"Astaga Naruto kau mau kemana?!!! Kau bahkan belum ganti baju!!" Teriakan ibu nya itu membahana terdengar sampai keluar rumah membuat Naruto hanya menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

"Ku mohon Tsunade, izin kan putri mu menjadi guru les putra ku."

Kushina nampak memohon didepan seorang wanita pirang yang notabene nya adalah kepala sekolah Naruto, putra nya.

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas iba. Ia tau akhir-akhir ini reputasi Naruto anjlok sampai kedasar paling rendah, putra sahabat karib nya ini benar-benar berubah.

Entah itu karena lingkungan sekolah atau apa tapi yang jelas sejak masuk SMA, Naruto benar-benar tak terkendali.

Sedikitnya Tsunade merasa bersalah. Jika memang perubahan Naruto karna lingkungan sekolah nya, maka jelas ia juga harus disalahkan karna sekolah ini adalah tanggung jawabnya, beserta bocah-bocah pembuat onar didalam nya.

Tapi sejujurnya Tsunade tidak sepenuh nya salah. Dia sudah bersikap tegas pada anak-anak nakal di sekolahnya, bahkan sekolah ini punya reputasi prestasi terbaik, siswa-siswa berprestasi ada banyak disini.

Bahkan sejujurnya di sekolah ini tidak sedikit anak nakal. tapi urusan nilai, semua nya tetap stabil. untuk masuk ke sekolah ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. mereka harus melewati berbagai macam tes termasuk tes tulis. jadi tidak heran, meskipun mereka nakal tetap mereka pintar. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Nilai nya selalu mengalami kemerosotan akhir-akhir ini, dan ini lah yang membuat Tsunade dan keluarga Naruto sendiri bingung. Padahal teman-teman nya tak ada yang seperti ini.

"Aku sangat ingin membantu mu, tapi kembali lagi ku serah kan pada putri ku supaya ia yang memutuskan." Ucapnya sambil menoleh kearah gadis merah muda yang duduk di samping kiri nya, putri nya itu nampak sedang berpikir.

Ya wajar saja kalau Sakura-putrinya Itu mencemaskan perihal hal ini, karena pria yang akan dihadapi nya adalah Naruto.

Sakura jelas tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa reputasi anak dari wanita merah yang tengah terisak ini termasuk bocah yang senantiasa Keluar masuk Ruang BK.

Jadi, Wajar kalau ia sedikit ragu.

Tapi melihat seorang ibu yang menangis mengkhawatirkan masa depan putra nya jelas membuat Sakura tergerak.

"Aku mau." Jawab nya kemudian yang langsung membuat Kushina tersentak. Dipeluk nya gadis merah muda itu.

"Terimakasih banyak Sakura-chan." Ucapnya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura. Ibu nya tersenyum melihatnya.

Tsunade percaya putri nya mampu membawa perubahan.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kau terlambat duren!"

Teriak pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik dikedua sisi pipi nya, putra sematawayang keluarga Inuzuka.

Naruto hanya mendengus dan menyambar kentang yang tersedia diatas meja, melempar gitar nya ke sofa disisi teman lainnya yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduknya, ah fakta bahwa keluarga Nara itu tukang tidur seperti nya benar adanya.

"kau pasti tau kan? apa yang menghambatku datang kemari." Jawab nya sambil diselingi tawa bercanda,masih asik mencelupkan kentang goreng kedalam saus dan menyantapnya.

"Kau pasti kena marah lagi soal raport sekolah." Tebak putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang langsung di jawab dengan gelak tawa Naruto.

"_As always! _Kau pasti sudah tau itu, bung!" Jawabnya sebelum kemudian menenggak _cola _yang entah milik siapa sampai tandas hanya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Orang tua mu seperti nya tidak akan tinggal diam melihat kau yang semakin merosot prestasinya." Kali ini seorang pemuda dengan surai merah bata menghampiri nya, duduk disebelahnya kemudian ikut memakan kentang goreng nya.

"Ya kau memang benar, mereka mengancam akan memindahkan ku ke tempat terpencil. Ah ayolah dijaman seperti ini, dimana letak tempat terpencil?" Tanya nya masih dengan nada bercanda, menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa empuk milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Jika boleh usul, aku akan lebih memilih membuang mu ke hutan _aokigahara_." Celetukan pemuda merah itu membuat semua yang hadir diruangan tertawa menanggapi nya-minus orang yang tertidur dipojok sana.

"Bangsat!" Seru Naruto sambil meninju lengah pemuda merah itu, masih dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Ah ayolah, hanya tempat ini yang mampu membuat nya bahagia, bisa tertawa sepanjang bercerita. Bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman nya tanpa rasa tegang yang melanda seperti saat berbicara dengan orang tua nya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau Ino, seperti nya aku memang harus membantu bibi Kushina. Aku kasihan melihatnya." Sakura duduk di tengah-tengah pintu yang menghubungkan antara balkon dan kamar nya, menatap langit malam beserta bintang dan mencoba menikmati angin malam.

"Tapi kan Sakura kau tau sendiri seperti apa Naruto, meskipun dia bukan ketua gang hebi tapi dia yang paling berbahaya disana. Kau tentu tidak lupa kan? Insiden tawuran antara hebi dan geng ryu dulu? Dia mampu menghajar 10 anggota ryu yang tersisa sendirian dan karna itu dia jadi incaran gang-geng lain diluar sana yang terhubung dengan ryu, dan kau pasti tau kalau itu berbahaya. Aku takut kau terbawa-bawa karena mereka tau kau berdekatan dengan incarannya." Penjelasan Ino yang panjang kali lebar lewat telepon itu membuat Sakura tersenyum miris.

Jelas ia tidak lupa insiden mengerikan itu, saking heboh nya bahkan berdampak besar pada sekolah. Saat itu akan diadakan olimpiade _sains_ seperti biasa dan karena insiden itu, membuat Konoha Gakuen didiskualifikasi serta selama tiga bulan tidak boleh mengikuti perlombaan lainnya.

Tentu saja Sakura marah karna ia sudah bekerja keras untuk menghadapi olimpiade tersebut, tapi gara-gara pemuda pirang dengan teman-temannya itu membuatnya harus didiskualifikasi.

"Iya aku tau Ino, tapi kalau saja kau melihat wajah sedih bibi Kushina, kau juga pasti sependapat dengan ku." Sakura menatap bintang-bintang diatas sana yang berkerlip memendarkan cahaya nya.

"Ya terserah kau lah ya, yang jelas aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kau baik-baik saja dan mampu membantu keluarga Namikaze itu, aku juga sedikitnya merasa aneh dengan perubahan bocah itu, padahal dulu dia tidak separah ini." Ino mendengus mengingat bocah pirang yang dulu sangat populer di SMP.

Ino dan Naruto tidak lah bersekolah ditempat yang sama, jadi jelas dia tidak tau banyak soal Naruto, tapi sedikitnya dia tau bahwa Naruto pernah populer dimasanya.

Iya sekarang pun masih populer sih meskipun konteks populernya berbeda.

Sekarang bocah bodoh periang itu populer karena sikap berandalnya.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kemari kau!"

Seru Kushina begitu mengetahui sesosok bayangan dengan rambut pirang melewati ruang tengah dengan santai.

Sekaleng _cola_ masih bertengger di tangan kanan nya, Naruto melenggang menghampiri asal suara sambil menuntaskan isi nya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya begitu menemukan sosok ibunya tengah berdiri didepan meja makan, membersihkan sisa-sisa makan malam yang dilewatkan Naruto.

Naruto melempar kaleng yang sudah kosong Tadi kedalam tong sampah yang berada di pojok ruangan samping kulkas, dia tersenyum sumringah ketika kaleng itu berhasil melesak masuk tong tanpa halangan.

"Ibu sudah berbicara pada kepala sekolah mu itu, dan putri nya bersedia menyanggupi untuk menjadi guru les mu mulai besok, ibu tau kau sering bolos pelajaran di sekolah tapi kali ini tolong jangan bolos dari les privat mu." Sorot mata Kushina nampak tajam berusaha membuat Naruto gentar tapi ternyata salah, bocah itu malah asik mencomot _garlic bread_ dan mencelupkan nya kedalam saus selada lalu menyantapnya dengan semangat.

"Kau ini dengar ibu tidak sih?!" Seru Kushina kesal, ayolah dia sekarang seperti tidak sedang berbincang dengan putra nya.

Sikap Naruto sekarang terlalu asing bagi nya, ya walaupun sebenarnya tidak begitu asing juga.

"Aku dengar ibu, anak dari kepala sekolah ya? Siapa dia namanya?" Naruto nampak memasang pose berfikir yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan tidak percaya dari Kushina.

"Sakura, nama nya Sakura. Masa kau tidak hapal teman sekelas mu sendiri? Kau bahkan sekelas dengan nya sejak kelas 1 SMA!" Seru Kushina tak menyangka anak nya bisa setidak perduli ini.

"Ahh aku kan tidak menghapal isi absen, bu." Jawab Naruto asal, lebih tepatnya sih ya dia selalu datang setelah absen selesai.

Kushina hanya menghela nafas menghadapi sikap masa bodo anak nya ini. Kushina sendiri tak mengerti putra nya kenapa bisa separah ini.

"Naruto, ibu ingin tau sebenarnya kenapa kau jadi begi-."

"Ibu aku lelah tadi dirumah Sasuke ada pesta penyambutan kepulangan Itachi dari spanyol, jadi sekarang aku perlu istirahat." Naruto tak memberikan waktu untuk Kushina menyelesaikan ucapannya sama sekali.

Bahkan Bocah itu kini sudah melesak menjauh menuju kamar nya. Kushina mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi meja makan, meratapi perubahan Naruto yang signifikan.

Bocah itu benar-benar.

Benar-benar berubah 180 derajat.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah kan kaki nya menyusuri koridor sekolah, dia bukan tidak tau bahwa tatapan para siswa disepanjang koridor itu tengah memperhatikannya, dia hanya memilih bersikap masa bodo saja.

Tentu Naruto paham gaya pakaian nya lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Kemeja putih yang tidak dimasukan kedalam celana, jas yang ia sampir kan asal di bahu kiri nya serta tas yang kelihatan tidak bawa apa-apa juga gitar akustik yang selalu dibawanya di tangan kanan nya dan jangan lupakan _headband _yang terpatri di jidatnya, padahal itu bukan lah properti yang harus dipakai ke sekolah. Itu saja sudah cukup menarik perhatian, ditambah lagi _imej_ dirinya yang telah buruk dimata mereka.

Tetapi Naruto tidak perduli.

Ini adalah hidup nya hanya antara dia dan _kami-sama,_ bukan mereka yang sok ikut campur dengan dunia nya.

**SREK!**

Naruto menggeser pintu kelewat keras sampai-sampai membuat para murid yang ada di dalam nya tertegun, memandangi nya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. sebagian menatapanya takut, sebagian lain menatapnya sinis, dan sebagian lagi menatap nya penuh binar, Cih para Fansgirl.

"Woy! Tumben kau datang jam segini, ada angin apa nih?" Kiba,pemuda dengan tato dipipi nya itu merangkul bahu Naruto akrab.

Penampilannya tak beda jauh seperti diri nya. Memang yang paling berani menunjukan sikap berandalnya hanya lah Naruto dan Kiba, sedangkan sisa nya dari mereka itu 'berandal elegan'.

"Ya kau tau, ibu ku terlalu berisik mengenai nilai ku jadi aku sengaja 'kabur' terlalu pagi." Katanya yang kemudian disusul gelak tawa.

Sejujurnya tidak semua yang berada di lingkungan Naruto itu 'berandalan secara terang-terangan'. Mereka yang tergabung dalam gang hebi, gang yang diketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke bukan lah gang biasa. Terdiri dari anak-anak orang kaya, pintar, tampan, dan juga berandalan. Dari gang ini mereka menunjukan 'sisi lain' dari para keturunan kalangan atas yang tentu mereka sembunyikan dari kalangan umum.

Mereka 'beraksi' di luar sekolah menggunakan topeng dan tentu tanpa menggunakan seragam. mereka terlalu menjaga Nama baik keluarga mereka.

Ya seperti yang dikatakan tadi, mereka 'berandalan elegan' mereka menutupi jati dirinya dengan _imaje _tenang nya berbeda dengan Naruto dan Kiba yang seakan-akan tidak perduli dengan reputasi harga diri, keluarga atau semacamnya.

"Ku dengar bibi Kushina menyuruh putri kepala sekolah untuk mengajari mu ya?" Shikamaru-pemuda dengan kuncir tingginya yang sedari tadi tampak tak perduli kini menghampiri sahabat-sahabat nya.

"Dari mana kau tau soal itu?" Naruto mengernyit penasaran. jelas heran, dia kan belum bercerita apa-apa pada teman-teman nya.

"Aku tak sengaja tadi mendengar beberapa murid perempuan menggosipkan hal itu." Jawab Shikamaru santai sambil menarik sebuah kursi lebih dekat kearah kerumunan teman-temannya dan menduduki nya.

"aku baru tau, kau ternyata tertarik juga dengan obrolan para gadis." Sindir Sasuke, yang masih fokus dengan buku Sastra nya sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menanggapi nya dengan dengusan bosan yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan gelak tawa kawan-kawannya.

"Seperti yang kau tau, begitulah memang." Naruto menjawab nya dengan acuh sambil menenggak _orange_ jus milik Gaara, pria berambut merah bata.

"Omong-omong putri kepala sekolah itu yang mana?" Tanya nya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, ibu nya bilang mereka sekelas kan?

"Tuh." Gaara menunjuk seorang gadis merah muda dengan dagu nya.

Gadis itu tengah berbincang dengan putri keluarga Yamanaka dan juga seorang gadis cepol dua.

"Kau tidak tau putri kepala sekolah? Dia kan populer. Lagi pula ya kita sudah berada di kelas yang sama selama 3 tahun. masih saja kau tidak tau dengannya." Gerutuan itu Muncul dari bibir seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat nya, Sai. Si penggila seni.

Sedetik Naruto terpesona, gadis itu seakan-akan menghipnotisnya.

Ayolah, memang separah apa dia membolos sekolah sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada gadis secantik ini dikelas nya.

Ia terhipnotis oleh pesona seorang gadis yang bagaikan bunga sakura di musim semi, ya walaupun ia menutupi nya dengan tawa menggelegar lalu berkata.

"Aku tak yakin gadis baik-baik sepertinya pulang dengan keadaan tetap 'polos' setelah mengajari ku." Canda nya sambil tertawa yang kemudian disusul tawa mesum dari teman-teman nya.

Kebisingan itu jelas menyita perhatian Sakura, dia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda pirang tengah tertawa lepas tanpa beban.

'Benar-benar seorang berandalan' gumam Sakura.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tertawa layaknya tak punya masalah sedangkan kemarin dia lihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri ibu dari pemuda itu tengah menangisi tingkah laku nya, miris sekali.

"Cih anak muda jaman sekarang tidak tau terimakasih." Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura itu membuat Ino dan Tenten saling pandang. Bingung dengan Apa yang di bicarakan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu _forehead_?" Tanya Ino bingung melihat Sakura tiba-tiba melontarkan kata-kata tak jelas untuk siapa.

"Itu! Dia jelas terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, dia punya segala nya yang ia inginkan tapi sikap nya benar-benar keterlaluan, aku iba pada ibu nya yang kemarin menangis tersedu-sedu mengkhawatirkan masa depan bocah itu." Gerutu Sakura sambil terus menandangi Naruto dari meja nya. Tenten dan Ino lantas mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Merasa ditatap berlebihan oleh gadis diujung sana membuat Gaara risih.

"Hei bung! Sepertinya dia mendengar ucapan mu tadi." Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara pada gadis di sudut sana. Dia menyeringai.

"Ahh aku seperti nya akan di terkem oleh nya." Gelagak Naruto memelas seolah-olah ketakutan sambil memegangi dadanya membuat Sakura yang melihat itu mengernyit heran.

'kenapa bocah itu?'

"Hei sakura-_chan_! Kau tak tergoda dengan ketampanan ku kan? Ahh tatapan mu itu seakan-akan ingin melahapku bulat-bulat." Goda nya dengan suara keras membuat seisi kelas menatap nya heran.

Pipi Sakura merona.

Apa tadi Naruto menggoda nya?

'Cih menyebalkan.'

.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

"Ini kumpulan soal-soal, kita mulai dari Fisika saja."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini berada di kamar serba _orange_ milik Naruto, menjatuhkan kumpulan kertas soal-soal yang jika dikilo kan bisa jadi mencapai 5 kilogram dilantai kamar pemuda itu. Naruto hanya menatap nya bosan.

"Nanti sajalah, aku masih tak menemukan semangat belajar ku." Jawab nya enteng sambil kembali memetik senar gitarnya, memainkan sebuah instrumen abstrak.

Pemuda itu kini tengah duduk dilantai balkon, membiarkan angin sore menerpa kulit wajahnya yang kecoklatan.

"Jangan main-main Naruto! Aku sudah cape-cape datang kemari bukan untuk melihat mu malas-malasan tau!" Protes nya kesal.

"Ya kalau begitu kau pulang saja. Tak ada yang menyuruh mu kemari kan?" Tanya nya enteng membuat Sakura geram.

"Hei! Ibu mu yang menyuruh ku kemarin." Balas nya sengit, sambil menghampiri sosok Naruto berada.

"ya kalau begitu. Kau belajar saja dengan ibu ku."

**BUG!**

"Aduhh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan setelah lengannya dihantam bogeman mentah dari Sakura.

"Yang serius bodoh! aku benar-benar ingin membantu mu tau!" Sakura mendengus, menggembungkan kedua pipi nya kesal sambil mendudukan diri nya dihadapan pemuda pirang itu.

"Hei, jangan bertingah imut seperti itu. kau tau kan aku bukan pemuda yang polos yang tak berani berpikiran macam-macam saat berduaan dikamar begini, aku tak jamin kalau aku tak menerkam mu nanti." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis merah muda itu yang sukses Membuat Sakura menormalkan kembali wajahnya, bertingkah cuek meskipun semburat merah tetap muncul.

Sial, pemuda ini menggoda nya.

Ah ayolah, kenapa sekarang dia jadi seperti Hinata? gadis dari keluarga Hyuga yang selalu malu-malu dalam berkata. Cih, Sakura tidak seperti itu, sungguh.

"Ya maka nya ayo belajar!" Sakura menarik-narik lengan baju Naruto.

"Ck! Sekarang aku tau kenapa wanita itu selalu merepotkan seperti apa kata Shikamaru." Cibir nya sambil menatap kumpulan kertas dengan bosan. Akhirnya dia bangkit dan mengambil salah satu kertas secara acak, membaca nya dalam hati.

Alis nya mengernyit. Inner Sakura berteriak kegirangan, dia sudah menyangka ini. Pemuda itu akan mengernyit kebingungan karena tak paham apa maksud dari soal tersebut. Naruto itu jangan kan paham, masuk kelas saat pelajaran Fisika saja tidak.

"Ck, ini jawabannya 12 _Ampere_." Ucap nya tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Ah? Apa?" Tanya Sakura memastikan pendengarannya.

Apa dia salah dengar?

"Soal nomor 189 ini jawabannya 12 _Ampere_, sakura-_chan_." Jawabnya lagi dengan malas Sambil menunjuk satu soal tentang arus listrik searah.

Sakura membaca soal itu dalam hati.

_'Sebuah rangkaian listrik dengan sumber tegangan V memiliki kuat arus 6 A. jika hambatan dibuat tetap, sedangkan sumber tegangan dinaikan menjadi 2V, maka kuat arus akan menjadi?...'_

"Dari mana kau tau?" Sakura masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sedangkan pria dengan surai pirang itu hanya mendengus.

"Hanya menebak." Jawabnya singkat yang tentu saja tak dipercaya Sakura.

**PLETAK!**

"Jangan berbohong, _Baka_!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto dengan geram. Mereka baru kenal, atau setidak nya baru dekat. Tapi bocah ini sudah membuatnya emosi terus-terusan.

"Aduh!" Naruto mengelus kepala nya pelan, gadis ini imut tapi kasar ternyata.

"Ck," Naruto mendecak kesal kemudian dia menyambar pena merah muda Sakura dan mulai mencoret-coret buku catatannya. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Berdasarkan hukum _ohm _yaitu _V_ sama dengan _I_ dikali _R,_ karna _R_ nilai nya tak pernah berubah maka _V1 per V2_ sama dengan _I1 per I2, _kita masukan nilai nya menjadi _V per 2V _sama dengan _6 per I2_ maka _1_ _per_ _2_ sama dengan _6 per I2_ karena _I2_ yang di cari maka posisi nya di pindah jadi _I2_ sama dengan _12 A_, kenapa 12? Karena ini hasil kali silang dari 6 kali 2, begitu." Tukas nya sambil meletakan kembali pena milik Sakura sedang kan si empunya pena masih _spechless_ melihat apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Naruto, kau bisa mengerjakannya." Ucap Sakura tak percaya, dia menutup mulut nya dengan tangan. Jujur, penjelasan Naruto benar dan tak ada yang salah.

Dia bilang hanya menebak tadi, tapi nyata nya dia tau alurnya.

"Memang bisa." Jawabnya enteng.

"Ya kalau kau bisa kenapa nilai mu selalu jelek!! _Baka_!. apa kau sedang mencoba mempermainkan ku? kau ini berpura-pura bodoh apa bagaimana? hah?!" Sakura murka kali ini, ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Sudah lah Sakura-chan kau tak akan mengerti. Sebaik nya kau pulang aku akan menemui teman-teman ku sekarang." Naruto lantas berdiri menyambar tas ransel nya dan juga gitar kesayangannya kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk mematung di lantai tak percaya.

'Apa benar dia berpura-pura bodoh? kalau iya, tapi kenapa?'

"Sungguh, Namikaze Naruto itu diluar dugaan".

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

mampus ngegantung, aduh aku bingung. harusnya lanjutin fic sebelah malah dapet nya ide fic lain yg sama2 gaje nya:")

ga tau ini mau dilanjut apa kaga. ini sebenernya aku publish buat kenang2an aja biar ga ilang:v tapi kalo yg minat banyak bakal aku lanjut insya allah. kira2 ada yg tau kenapa Naru bertingkah kaya gtu?:")

Mohon RnR nya minna:")

_16 mei 2019 - seriello_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, romance maybe

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me seriello

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

"Gila! Ini benar-benar gila, Tenten! Aku tak percaya sungguh, Namikaze Naruto itu ternyata bisa mengerjakan soal Fisika. aku tidak mengerti kenapa bocah itu bertingkah seakan-akan dia bodoh?"

Sakura terus-terusan bercerita tiada henti saat menyusuri koridor menuju kelas dari kantin dengan sahabatnya. Sedangkan Tenten mendengarkannya dengan wajah heran.

Naruto itu pintar?

Sungguh?

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum pemuda pirang yang nakal nya kelewatan itu adalah pemuda yang payah dalam segala hal.

Sejak kelas 1 SMA dia tak pernah mendapat nilai diatas rata-rata bahkan kalau saja ayah nya itu bukan orang yang berjasa dalam hal mengumbang dana, jelas dia akan dikeluarkan sejak dulu.

Semua nya jelas tau seperti apa keseharian pemuda yang sangat menyukai gitar akustik itu, dia selalu datang terlambat, dia suka bolos pelajaran termasuk pelajaran olahraga, dia juga suka tak bayar makan di kantin, suka berkelahi, tergabung dengan gang berbahaya yang membernya misterius-selalu memakai topeng, selalu menentang guru-guru yang menegurnya, tidak pernah mengerjakan PR, jangan kan mengerjakan, membawa buku pelajaran hari ini saja tidak. Tas nya kosong, dan jika dijabarkan lagi maka akan banyak sekali _list_ dari kenakalan pria bernama Naruto itu.

Jelas saja Tenten tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura." Tenten menggelengkan kepala nya kuat-kuat menentang apa yang masuk ke pendengarannya tadi.

"Aku juga berfikir hal yang sama, tapi kemarin aku liat sendiri, Tenten! Sekarang aku tau kenapa dia bisa masuk sekolah ini padahal tes masuk itu sulit, sebelumnya aku kira dia bisa lolos hanya karena koneksi orang tua,tapi kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, ibu ku kan tidak mungkin mau menerima suap juga. Jadi ini alasannya? Dia benar-benar bisa mengerjakan tes nya." Mata Sakura berbinar-binar mengetahui fakta yang mencengangkan ini sedangkan Tenten masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Hei!" Ino yang muncul dari samping kiri koridor membuat Sakura dan Tenten terkejut.

"Ahh kau ini! Bikin kaget saja." Sakura memukul lengan Ino sedangkan yang di pukul mengelusnya sambil meringis.

"Kalian ini ngobrolin apa sih? Kalian bahkan meningalkan ku di kantin." Ino berpout ria, surai pirang panjang nya itu di kuncir tinggi dengan sebuah penjepit rambut menghiasi sisi kanan kepalanya.

"Kau lama dikantin jadi kami tinggal." Jawab Sakura mencibir Ino yang tadi di kantin sibuk bergosip dengan murid kelas lain.

"Ishh, jadi kalian membicarakan apa tadi?" Tanya Ino sambil berjalan menyamping, menghadap Sakura dan Tenten dari sebelah kiri dengan senyuman lebar ala diri nya.

"Itu! Naruto! Dia ternyata pintar tau." Jawab Sakura semangat, entah kenapa dia sangat semangat menceritakan fakta baru itu, Ino mengernyit.

"Loh? Kalian baru tau? Naruto itu kan juara umum waktu SMP sejak kelas 1, dia itu populer tau." Jelas Ino sambil memainkn ujung rambutnya yang panjang. Sakura dan Tenten berhenti sejenak dari rutinitas menyusuri koridornya.

Sedetik kemudian.

"APA?!!!" Teriakan kompak dari Sakura dan Tenten itu menggelegar di sepanjang koridor membuat Ino menutup telinganya.

Untung saja koridor sedang sepi, hanya ada mereka bertiga. kalau tidak, mungkin Sakura dan Tenten akan kena semprot protesan dari murid lain.

"Aduh biasa aja dong." Ino mengorek lubang telinga nya sambil mendengus kesal,aduh telinganya berdengung.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Ino?" Sakura menatap Ino tajam tak percaya dengan yang ia dengar.

"Sungguh aku tidak berbohong _forehead_. Kau ini meragukan kemampuan mencari gosip ku ya? Ya walaupun kebenaran tentang Naruto itu bukan gosip tapi fakta. tapi awal aku tau ini semua kan dari gosip dulu. Dia itu terkenal tau. Memang nya kau tidak pernah berhadapan dengannya di olimpiade atau semacamnya?" Tanya Ino sambil kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki nya yang kemudian disusul Sakura dan Tenten di belakang nya.

"Tidak tuh." Jawab Sakura sambil menerawang ingatan lama saat dirinya masih SMP, seingatnya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto sebagai sesama peserta olimpiade.

"Ya mana mungkin kau hapal dengan peserta, kan peserta olimpiade itu banyak _forehead_, tapi kalau tidak salah, dia juga pernah ikut olimpiade kok. Dia itu andalan sekolah tau, banyak gadis suka padanya. Pokoknya dia itu populer." Terang Ino yang sukses membuat Sakura dan Tenten _sweatdrop_.

"Kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Tenten kali ini yang mulai penasaran juga dengan sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Aku kan sekolah di SMP putri, dari situlah bakat gosip ku bermula sebenarnya." Cerita nya dengan semangat sedangkan Sakura dan Tenten kembali _sweatdrop_ mendengar dia bangga mempunyai 'bakat' bergosip.

"Anak-anak di SMP ku selalu membicarakan dia. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto Terus saja Naruto! Sampai akhirnya ya aku penasaran siapa sih dia. Ku akui dia itu tampan tapi saat itu bukan karena ketampanan nya yang bikin heboh tapi karena kepintarannya. Aku bahagia sekali saat tau Naruto juga ternyata masuk sekolah ini. Aku kan ingin tau dia seperti apa tapi ternyata saat masuk SMA dia malah berubah, bahkan aku sempat berfikir bahwa itu semua cuman rumor tapi melihat fakta di sekolah SMP nya yang mencatat banyak prestasi dari nya cukup meyakinkan aku bahwa itu semua fakta. Aku juga bingung kenapa dia berubah." Terang Ino sambil menggendikan bahu heran. Sedangkan Sakura dan Tenten _spechless _mendengar penuturan Ino yang tak kalah mencengangkan dari fakta kemarin.

"Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berubah begitu." Sakura menggaruk dagu nya sambil memikirkan sesuatu penyebab Naruto berubah.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kalian berfikir sama seperti ku?" Tanya tenten yang membuat Ino dan Sakura saling tatap.

"Ya ku rasa ini pasti berkaitan dengan keluarga nya, kau tau kan _Namikaze Corp_ sedang memimpin pasaran sekarang, properti nya, asuransi nya, bahkan bank yang dikelola oleh mereka maju pesat dan juga sekarang ku dengar _Namikaze_ sedang mencoba menambah peruntungan bisnis mereka dengan _Shimura Corp_ dibidang otomotif, itu arti nya keluarga mereka tidak mungkin mau melepas kesuksesan begitu saja kan? Dan kemungkinan Naruto itu dipaksa mau tidak mau untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga itu sedangkan kita tau sendiri sepertinya Naruto menginginkan menjadi seorang musisi, soalnya dia selalu kemana-mana bawa gitar kesayangannya itu,benar kan?" Terang Sakura panjang lebar yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan cepat dari Tenten dan Ino.

"Iya benar! Aku juga berfikir seperti itu sejak tau perubahan Naruto,sepertinya keluarga nya memaksa dia untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga, tapi seharusnya tidak usah sampai berpura-pura bodoh kan?" Ino menggaruk pelipis nya, bingung dengan jalan pikiran Naruto yang sulit sekali ditebak itu.

Rasa nya sejak masuk SMA dia mulai tertutup, tidak pernah membahas keluarga dan hal pribadi lainnya padahal rumor saat SMP bilang Naruto itu anak yang terbuka, senang bercerita bahkan hal pribadi seputar keluarga nya, atau mungkin sekarang dia hanya terbuka dengan teman-teman dekat nya? seperti keluarga Nara, Uchiha, Sabaku, Inuzuka, dan Shimura yang selalu ada di sekitar nya?

"Ku pikir itu cukup masuk akal tau, kalau dia bodoh, dan selama bersekolah itu nol tak ada kemampuan apa-apa, mana mungkin kan keluarga nya tetap memaksa dia untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga? Meskipun Naruto adalah pewaris sah, pasti orangtuanya pun berfikir dua kali soal ini. Mereka pasti berfikir bukannya sukses malah rugi karena Naruto bodoh." Ino dan Tenten kembali menganggukan kepala nya paham, perkiraan Sakura ada benarnya. Kalau bodoh mana mungkin keluarga nya tetap memaksa dia kan? Seperti nya memang begitu.

"Stttt jangan berisik,ada orangnya." Ino menyenggol pinggang Sakura sambil memperhatikan siluet seorang pemuda pirang dari ujung lorong menuju kearah mereka dengan teman-teman nya.

Suaranya yang berisik cukup membuat mereka yakin bahwa itu Naruto.

"Eh Shikamaru, kau suka rasa mint kan?" Suara Naruto yang cempreng itu mampu terdengar sampai ditempat Sakura dan teman-temannya berdiri, padahal jaraknya masih jauh.

"Hm." Shikamaru hanya menanggapi nya dengan deheman ambigu.

"Kau tau? Temari, kakak Gaara ini mengusulkan menu baru di restoran. Sebuah _parfait_ rasa mint buahahahahha aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasa nya. Kakak Gaara itu benar-benar menyukai mu seperti nya." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Benarkah?" Shikamaru mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Iya, kakak ku mengusulkan rasa itu dan sekarang sedang di kembangkan. Mungkin akan mulai ditambahkan ke menu secara permanen mulai minggu depan. Dia membuat itu gara-gara kau bilang tidak suka _parfait _yang manis seperti rasa pada umum nya." Terang Gaara sambil menggaruk pelipisnya bingung dengan kelakuan sang kakak.

"Ya ampun." Sai menggelengkan kepala nya heran sebagai tanggapan tingkah gila kakak sang sahabat.

"Aku tak mau mencoba nya sungguh meskipun itu gratis. Bayangkan _parfait_ dengan rasa pait,kau akan merasa seperti menelan pasta gigi,siapa yang akan membeli nya? mungkin hanya Shikamaru saja." Gurau Naruto sambil tertawa, dia nampak memegangi perutnya.

"Sepertinya kakak mu itu akan berusaha keras menyandang status sebagai keluarga Nara." Canda Sasuke sambil menepuk lengan Gaara.

Mereka melewati Sakura, ino dan Tenten begitu saja layaknya tak ada orang disana.

"Ino, kau tak apa?" Sakura memperhatikan Ino yang nampak murung setelah rombongan Naruto Cs berlalu ditelan simpangan koridor dibelakang mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ino enteng sambil kembali melangkah.

"Alah aku tau kau menyukai Shikamaru." Sakura menyenggol bahu Ino dengan bahunya sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum miris.

"Aku hanya mengagumi nya _forehead_. Lagipula mana mungkin aku memilikinya sedangkan kita kan tidak dekat lagipula kau tidak tuli kan? Mereka bilang kakak Gaara menyukai nya. Kakak nya pasti sering bersama mereka, Besar kemungkinan kakak nya bisa mendapatkan Shikamaru dengan mudah tau." Ino mempoutkan bibirnya sambil sesekali membuang pandangan kearah lain.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bodoh! Kau lupa pasal Naruto? Kita semua tau hampir tidak mungkin dia pintar tapi nyata nya dia pintar luar biasa bahkan kau sendiri yang bilang dia juara umum di SMP nya jadi soal perasaan mu ke Shikamaru itu bukan tidak mungkin bisa mendapat balasan juga." Sakura yang berada di tengah memeluk bahu Ino dan Tenten dari samping sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa menanggapi nya.

"Kau juga, kau suka Sasuke kan?" Kali ini Tenten yang menyenggol pinggang Sakura dengan siku nya.

"Ahh aku hanya kagum karena kepintarannya, itu saja. Selebihnya aku belum menemukan pria yang masuk kategori idaman ku sebagai pacar." Jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua kaki nya ke udara, bertumpu pada kedua bahu sahabatnya untuk berjalan.

"Berat bodoh!" Ino memukul bahu Sakura dengan tangan kiri nya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukai Naruto." Tenten bersuara kembali sambil mengerling kearah Sakura.

"Sembarang saja kau ini." Sakura menatap tak suka sedangkan Ino dan Tenten hanya tertawa.

"Yakin nih? Padahal saat tadi kau bercerita tentang dia, kau itu _excited_ sekali." Godaan Tenten membuat semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi nya.

"Apaan sih kalian ini." Sakura memukul kepala Ino dan Tenten bergantian setelah mendengar mereka menggoda nya sambil berkata 'cie'.

"Dari pada memikirkan tentang perasaan, aku lebih tertarik tentang kenapa dia berubah, itu saja. Aku harus tau jawaban nya. Sungguh, Naruto itu membuatku penasaran." Ucap Sakura berapi-api.

"Ya itu sih aku juga mau tau." Jawab Ino yang kemudian disambut anggukan setuju dari Tenten.

"Lebih baik kita bertiga mencoba mencari tau sama-sama saja." Saran Sakura itu mendapat sambutan anggukan mengiyakan dari dua gadis disamping kiri kanannya.

Ah benar-benar Namikaze Naruto itu punya rahasia yang membuat mereka penasaran.

.

.

.

.

"Namikaze-_san_!"

Seruan yang ditujukan untuk pemuda yang duduk di pojok dekat jendela itu berasal dari seorang guru berambut hitam panjang.

Dia tengah berdiri di depan kelas sambil bersedekap dada menyenderkan pinggulnya pada meja guru dibelakangnya.

Sebelumnya pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu nampak berisik sekali dengan seorang pemuda lainnya yang bermarga Inuzuka.

Entah apa yang di bicarakan oleh mereka berdua, yang jelas mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan-akan tak ada guru didepan nya, pantas saja kalau guru wanita beriris merah itu nampak kesal bukan main.

"Nampak nya kau sudah cukup 'pintar' untuk mengabaikan pelajaran ku, bisa kah sekarang kau berdiri disini untuk mengerjakan soal ini di depan?" Ucap nya lagi begitu Naruto menoleh kepada nya setelah wanita ini menyerukan marga nya.

Desas desus itu kini bermunculan dari para siswa lainnya yang mulai berbisik-bisik menimbulkan suara berisik.

'Mampus'

kata itu yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Naruto dari seorang pemuda berambut mangkok yang tempat duduk nya tidak jauh dari nya sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Maju nih bu?" Tanya nya yang mampu membuat semua nya _jaw__drop_. Ya, pemuda ini tampak sekali tidak perduli dengan aura membunuh dari salah seorang guru _killer_.

"Ya tentu saja, aku kan sudah bilang begitu tadi." Jawab Kurenai-guru Fisika disini yang masih mencoba mempertahankan wajah kalem nya.

Naruto lantas mendorong bangku nya kebelakang kemudian berdiri dengan santai, memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana seragam berwarna hijau lumut itu dan melenggang ke arah depan kelas.

"Jelaskan kepada semua nya bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal ini." Kurenai menunjuk ke papan tulis dimana disana tertulis satu soal yang belum di pecahkan bersama karena terinterupsi dengan kebisingan yang berasal dari Naruto.

"Hmm jawaban nya nol bu." Jawab Naruto santai sedangkan Sakura yang duduk dimeja depan dekat pintu masuk jelas terkejut, soal yang terpampang di papan tulis adalah soal yang sama persis dengan yang Naruto kerja kan kemarin, dirumah dia bisa mengerjakannya dengan benar kenapa disini malah sebalik nya?

Benar-benar seperti nya Naruto ingin menutupi jati diri nya.

"ku rasa dia memang ingin terlihat bodoh." Ino berbisik pelan pada telinga kanan Sakura sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat tingkah bocah pirang itu.

"Coba jelas kan kenapa hasil nya nol?" Tanya Kurenai sambil menghampiri Naruto guna memberikan spidol kepada pemuda pirang itu.

Tentu Naruto menerima nya dengan senang hati masih dengan gaya nyelenehnya-menerima dengan enteng tanpa beban serta cengiran misterius yang entah apa arti nya.

Dia lantas melangkahkan kaki nya lebih dekat ke papan tulis dan mulai menggoreskan tinta spidol itu ke permukaan papan yang putih.

Naruto lantas membuat sebuah lingkaran dengan ukuran sedang kemudian berbalik menghadap teman-teman nya yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kenapa nol? Kemarin aku diajari oleh seorang gadis cantik bermarga Haruno, dan dia tidak bisa pergi dari pikiran ku jadi pelajaran yang dia ajarkan pada ku tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otak, malah sekarang aku terus-terusan memikirkan nya. Kau tau lambang keluarga Haruno? Lingkaran kan? Nah ku definisikan angka nol ini sebagai Haruno. Jadi apapun yang ada dipikiran ku hanya lah Haruno." Terangnya yang sukses membuat semua yang hadir tercengang, tak terkecuali Sakura yang marga nya disebut-sebut.

'Apa-apaan ini?' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Yang benar saja Namikaze-_san_, ku pikir kau menginterupsi kegiatan belajar mengajarku karena kau sudah pintar? Sekarang kau malah menggoda anak gadis kepala sekolah? Berani sekali kau ini." Kurenai nampak kesal, pemuda ini yang selalu bisa membuatnya naik darah, tidak. Bukan hanya dia tapi guru lainnya pun seperti nya berfikiran hal yang sama.

"Aku hanya mencoba berkata jujur, _sensei_." Naruto menggendikan bahu nya cuek masih dengan cengiran khas nya. Diliriknya kini Sakura yang menundukan kepala nya malu dan itu sukses membuat dirinya menyeringai.

_Bad boy_ sekali pemuda ini.

"Apapun itu kau tetap harus dihukum! Setelah ini kau harus membersihkan gudang olahraga sampai bersih." Titah Kurenai sambil menatap tajam murid menyebalkannya ini, yang ditatap hanya tertawa meremehkan kemudian dia melenggang kembali ke bangku nya.

"Ok tenang saja _sensei,_ semua nya pasti beres kok." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanan nya, jempol dan telunjuknya melengkung membentuk tanda 'ok' disana tanpa menoleh pada Kurenai sedikit pun.

"Ish anak ini!" Gerutu Kurenai sambil meremas spidol ditangannya.

"Jangan begitu _sensei_, kau bisa mematahkan spidol yang ada di tangan mu itu. Aku tak mau jika nanti aku ditagih iuran kelas lagi untuk membeli properti kelas yang rusak." Kelakarnya sambil kembali mendudukan diri di bangku sebelah Kiba yang kemudian disusul gelak tawa dari teman kelasnya.

Kurenai lantas membenahi posisi berdiri nya dan berdehem kecil untuk menenangkan suasana.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Tunggu!"

Sakura setengah berlari mengejar pemuda pirang yang berjalan didepan nya dengan santai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada nya.

"Tungguin dong! Kau ini tuli atau bagaimana?" Sakura menarik lengan baju Naruto dan itu sukses membuat mereka berdua saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Ada apa sih? Ini belum waktu nya belajar kan? Kita belajar di rumah saja." Jawab Naruto sambil menurunkan tangan Sakura yang tadi mencengkeram lengan kemeja seragamnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa kau menjawab secara asal? Bukan kah soal tadi sama seperti yang kemarin kau kerjakan? Kau bisa menyelesaikannya!" Sakura geram tak paham dengan jalan pikiran pemuda dengan iris _blue shappire_ itu.

"Memang apa yang kau harap kan? Aku mengerjakan soal dengan baik dan benar? Begitu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok koridor yang sepi, awal nya dia akan bergegas ke gudang olahraga, membersihkan nya kemudian lekas pergi keatap sekolah untuk bersantai seperti biasa tapi ternyata putri keluarga Haruno ini malah menghambatnya.

"Bukan, bukan itu yang aku mau, yang aku mau adalah kau menjelaskan pada ku kenapa kau menutupi jati diri mu?" Naruto memutar bola mata nya bosan, gadis ini keras kepala ternyata.

"Bukannya kemarin aku sudah bilang ya? Kau tak akan paham soal ini jadi lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur urusan ku sakura-_chan_." Naruto menarik lengan Sakura mendekat, setengah berbisik mengatakan itu berharap suaranya tak menarik Perhatian murid lain yang bisa jadi muncul secara tiba-tiba di koridor ini.

"Kecilkan suara mu." Ucap nya lagi masih sambil memegang lengan Sakura mendekat guna saling menempelkan dada satu sama lain.

"Hei! Jika ingin bermesraan jangan disini." Ucap seorang pria berambut perak yang melewati mereka begitu saja.

"Cih, kakashi-_sensei _selalu saja begitu, lagi pula aku tak akan berani macam-macam dengan putri kepala sekolah secara terang-terangan begini tapi kalau gelap-gelapan ya tidak tau, ya minimal ku ajak dia ke hotel bintang lima supaya di restui." Ucap Naruto asal.

**PLETAK!**

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan bogeman mentah nya. Kemudian ia lekas membungkukan badan memberi penghormatan.

"Maaf kan tingkah anak kurang ajar ini _sensei_." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum kelewat dipaksakan sedangkan disampingnya Naruto tengah mengelus kepala sambil cemberut, melihatnya membuat Kakashi tertawa dibalik masker nya.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang seperti nya tidak sabaran sampai menunggu kelulusan." Sindirnya sambil berlalu begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini Naruto! Didepan semua orang kau suka sekali menggoda ku, tapi saat kita berdua begini kau bertingkah cuek sekali!" Sakura segera menegur Naruto setelah sosok Kakashi menghilang dipersimpangan, dia tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Naruto yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Oh jadi kau ingin aku selalu menggoda mu? Ku pikir kau hanya ingin Sasuke yang menggoda mu, kau kan _fansgirl_ garis kerasnya." Ucap Naruto santai sambil mengeluarkan tangan kiri nya dan menatap kuku-kuku jari nya. Pipi Sakura malah merona sekarang.

"Apa-apaan sih _Baka_! Kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan, cepat jawab pertanyaan ku!" Sakura menahan lengan Naruto dengan cepat begitu tau pemuda itu hendak beranjak dari posisi nya.

"Sudah lah Sakura-_chan_, aku kan sudah bilang kau tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, lebih baik kau tak usah ikut campur." Naruto kembali melepas pegangan Sakura di lengannya.

"Ya justru itu aku tanya kenapa kau melakukan itu? Hidup mu ini sudah sempurna, kau terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, kau tampan, kau pintar, kau bisa jadi seorang idola yang punya banyak fans sana sini seperti Sasuke misalnya, tapi kenapa kau malah bertingkah sebaliknya? Disaat semua orang bersusah payah mencoba menjadi pintar kenapa kau malah berusaha menjadi bodoh?" Sakura menjadikan jari-jari tangan kirinya sebagai hitungan kelebihan Naruto.

"Kau tak akan mengerti." Jawab pemuda itu sambil membuang pandangan kearah lain mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan _emerald_ didepannya.

"Maka dari itu aku berusaha memahami mu, tapi aku tak menemukan celah sedikitpun yang bisa dijakan alasan atas perubahanmu. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan orang tua mu, Naruto? Kau punya orang tua yang sangat baik dan mengkhawatirkan mu." Tatapan mata Sakura melembut kali ini, mungkin menghadapi pemuda seperti Naruto butuh kelembutan, terlebih Sakura tak tau masalah apa yang dihadapi pemuda itu. Menghadapinya dengan kekerasan lagi jelas bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, menegakan posisi tubuh nya kemudian menatap Sakura tajam.

Iris _shappire _nya berkilap menandakan suatu kebencian, nampak sekali bahwa ia sangat tidak suka ketika Sakura menyebut-nyebut perihal keluarga nya.

"Oh ya? Apa kau tau mereka? Kau tau banyak tentang orang tua ku? Sampai-sampai kau menilai mereka baik? Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak yakin ya? Mereka lah penyebab aku begini! Keegoisan mereka membuat kakak ku terbunuh Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

tunggu dulu*

Naruto : kenapa? kenapa? KENAPA KARAKTERKU TERLALU SEMPURNA? udah ganteng, keren, kaya, pinter pula:V jarang2 loh ser aku sempurna kaya gini T.T *nangis terharu*

Seri : Naru lebay deh *tampol*

Sakura : kok disini karakter ku jadi gampang blushing kaya hinata sih? dihh ooc bnget sumpah *ngamuk*

Seri : eto Saku-chan soalnya aku bingung mau bikin karakter mu selain keras kepala dan 'kepo'an gimana lagi:"v yg aku pikirin itu tsundere jadi yaudah kaya gini deh jadi nya:"v berhubung Naru disini aku bikin layaknya Fvck boy yg suka 'ngerdus' jdi kaya nya sifat tsundere ini cocok:"v maaf klo banyak yg ga suka :"

Ino : apa bakal ada momen shikaino nanti?

Seri : mungkin iya. sebenernya niatan awal adalah bikin sakura dkk cuman sebagai pelantaran mecahin rahasia naruto sama geng misteriusnya itu cuman menurutku kaya nya ga lengkap klo ga ada momen pairnya:V btw disini ceritanya sakura dkk ga tau klo geng hebi itu temen2 naruto soalnya mereka make topeng semua kalo kiba sama naruto ga make.

Sakura : jadi bakal ada momen NaruSaku ShikaIno saling ehem2 gtu?

Seri : sperti nya iya:V

.

.

.

.

sepertinya ya kemampuan berfikirku menurun kaya apa yg babeh minato bilang ke naruto:v soalnya mampet abis nih otak buat ngelanjutin 2 fic ini padahal ada rangka nya tapi ga bisa dikembangin. maklum aku lagi patah hati karna kenyataan NaruSaku itu ga bakal canon :" kemaren2 aku nonton sad moment NaruSaku jadi nya gini:" ahh aku masih ga bisa terima keadaan apa lagi Shinachiku lebih ganteng dari pada Boruto T.T apa kah om MK masih tetep menutup mata soal pair ini?:" setiap nonton sad moment nya aku selalu nangis, maklum fansgirl garis keras:"V

apa sih kok jadi curhat? udhlah ya:"

RnR minna? mohon bantuannya untuk fic gaje ini sumpah aku bingung gimana motong scene yg bagus:"

gimana? konfliknya udh nyampe belum? penasaran ga?:v btw ada yg sempet mikir kaya apa yg sakura dkk jelasin diawal cerita soal kecurigaan mereka? atau kalian malah mencurigakan hal lain?:" tulis di review dong kecurigaan kalian:v

kira2 ada yg tau ga maksud naruto diakhir ini apa? terus kenapa? hayo bingung hayo:"V saya suka klo kalian bingung.ga:"v

_17 mei 2019 - seriello_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku, ShikaIno

Rated : M for language or blood

Genre : Friendship, tragedy maybe

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME, KEBANYAKAN FLASHBACK, ADEGAN BAKU HANTAM YG GA BISA DIBAYANGKAN KARENA MINIM DESKRIPSI, ALUR TERLALU CEPAT etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

***SESI JAWAB REVIEWS***

**_Guest , Kuramakyu2 , eight heroes , elissupriatin421 , muhamad.khiurudin66 , brenda sianipar , Hitsugaya No Ookami , Guest , Haruto287 , Yuko : _**terimakasih banyak udah mau baca fic ku, bahkan mau nungguin dan ninggalin jejak:"v ditunggu review yg sangat membangun berikutnya:" aku akan berusaha mempercepat update nya supaya kalian ga nunggu lama:"v

**_Guest_** : ahh aku juga pengennya gitu tapi sepertinya untuk romance baru akan ada di chap depan:"v

**_Akunku ngilang_** : eh? Makasih loh ya tersanjung banget udah diundang buat gabung:D btw aku udh pm kak lio tapi ga direspon, ku taruh disni aja kah no nya? Ok deh terimakasih atas undangannya ya kak semoga aku bisa diajak kerja sama di grup nya:v

**_MANASYE _**: wkwk entah untuk fic ini mainstream apa ga konfliknya, tapi semoga aja dugaan kalian melenceng dari ceritanya:v btw makasih ya udah mau baca fic2 buatan ku:v

terimakasih semuanya atas kalimat membangunnya:D ku tunggu review selanjutnya *kedip manja* btw klo ada yg belum kejawab atau kesebut berarti review nya belum masuk:"

.

.

.

.

**WARNING!!!**

**XxX :** adalah batas suci **FLASHBACK**

**OXO : **adalah batas isi catatan

**_ITALIC pada bagian wikipedia menunjukan bahwa tulisan tersebut dapat di klik dan berisi link yg menuju pada informasi dan penjelasan dari tulisan tersebut_**

.

.

.

.

**OXO**

"Aku tidak pernah membenci adik ku, bagaimana pun juga ini bukan salah nya, aku hanya tak bisa terima keadaan dimana aku terlalu dipaksa kan. Kau tau kan bagaimana rasa nya dibanding-bandingkan?"

06-12-2015

Namikaze Menma.

**OXO**

**XxX**

"Menma! Mau kemana kau?! Ibu belum selesai bicara tau!" Wanita dengan iris _amethyst_ itu berlari menyusul sang putra sulung yang kini sudah mencapai halaman depan.

Tangannya masih setia menggenggam sebuah raport berwarna hitam dengan cover tebal dan meremasnya kuat sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sang suami kini mengurut kening masih setia duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu tanpa beranjak untuk ikut mengejar putra pertama nya itu.

Ia sudah cukup menyerah dengan tingkah laku Menma.

"Sudah lah Kushina, dia tak akan mendengarkan mu." Minato menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa dan mendongakan kepala menatap langit-langit rumah nya.

Rasa nya sulit sekali mendidik si putra sulung, padahal putra kedua nya, Naruto tak separah ini.

Bocah yang kini sudah kelas 3 SMP itu selalu mendapat nilai sempurna ,beda dengan Menma yang kini mendekati masa ujian Nasional sekolahnya. Sebentar lagi Menma lulus Sekolah menengah atas tapi tak ada kemajuan apa-apa yang dibuat olehnya, makin membuatnya pusing bukan main.

**BRUK!**

Naruto meringis, kaki nya mundur satu langkah begitu pundaknya tak sengaja ditubuk sang kakak saat memasuki gerbang rumah, pemuda dengan surai hitam pekat itu tak menoleh sedikit pun barang sejenak untuk berkata maaf atau menanyakan keadaan nya.

Menma terus melangkahkan kaki nya entah kemana sambil menenteng gitar dengan masih berpakaian lengkap seragamnya.

Naruto mengernyit heran, apakah dia bertengkar lagi dengan ibu dan ayah?

"Kemana kakak mu itu?" Kushina langsung menyambut Naruto dengan pertanyaan begitu sang putra sampai tengah halaman.

"Dia pergi kesana." Naruto menunjuk arah kiri nya, ke direksi sang kakak yang kini telah hilang entah kemana.

"Benar-benar dia itu!" Kushina tampak kesal luar biasa, bahkan jika mungkin, maka raport ditangannya ini pasti sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena remasannya.

"Ada apa bu?" Naruto menatap sang ibu butuh penjelasan meskipun ia tau sang ibu pasti ribut lagi dengan kakak nya, terlebih ia melihat raport hitam dengan nama Namikaze Menma tertera disana, sudah pasti soal nilai lagi.

"Kakak mu itu, anak kurang ajar! Ibu tidak tau sebenarnya apa sih yang dia kerjakan disekolah? Semua nilai nya merah!" Kushina membuka lembar laporan rekap nilai milik Menma dan menujukan beberapa digit angka disana yang dicetak dengan tinta merah, semua nya di bawah rata-rata.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Diajak nya sang ibu kembali memasuki rumah dan menenangkan nya.

"Sudahlah bu, jangan marah-marah lagi, aku punya kabar bagus, aku juara umum seluruh angkatan lagi." Naruto menyerah kan sebuah _paper bag_ berisi piagam beserta mendali dan juga piala berukuran sedang pada sang ibu, Kushina yang baru menyadari itu lekas melemparkan raport Menma keatas sofa disamping Minato yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan menyambar semua barang penghargaan itu serta memeluk sang putra.

"Kau benar-benar yang terbaik Naruto, ibu bangga pada mu." Kushina memeluk sang putra dengan erat membuat Naruto tersenyum sumringah, Minato yang mendengar berita itu lantas hanya tersenyum tipis, hal yang sudah dapat di duganya.

Putra bungsu nya ini selalu memberikan apa yang ia mau. Tak seperti sang kakak yang malah sebaliknya. Minato melirik figure raport hitam disampingnya sebelum kemudian ia bangkit, ikut berhambur memeluk dan mengucapkan selamat pada sang putra, tak memedulikan raport dari sang anak pembawa sialnya.

.

.

.

.

"Selalu seperti itu, ada apa dengan mu?"

Sasori menghampiri Menma yang kini tengah duduk termenung pada sofa _basement_ geng mereka.

Ditangannya kini sekaleng cola yang langsung ia sodor kan pada pemuda dengan surai gelapnya. Menma lantas menanggapi nya dengan malas, membuka pin kaleng nya dan menenggaknya pelan-pelan. Pikirannya masih menerawang jauh entah kemana. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan.

"Ada apa?" Itachi yang muncul dari balik pintu dapur dengan sekaleng makanan ringan itu menghampiri si pemuda berambut merah darah.

"Entah." Sasori menggendikan bahu nya bingung, akhir-akhir ini Menma menunjukan sikap anehnya, terlalu banyak perubahan pada pemuda dengan iris gelap itu, sampai-sampai mereka hampir tak mengenali nya.

Ia yang biasanya ceria kini lebih banyak diam dan tak banyak protes apa-apa. Padahal dulu ia yang membuat hidup suasana.

"Menma sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Itachi menyentuh pundak Menma begitu ia mendudukan diri disamping kiri sang pemuda membuat siempunya pundak tersentak kaget.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya santai, disenderkan nya punggung lebarnya pada sandaran sofa, tangan kanan nya lantas merogoh sebungkus rokok, mengambilnya sebatang lalu melempar sisa nya ke atas meja dan menyalakan yang ia pegang. Mungkin sebatang rokok ganja dapat menenangkan diri nya.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi ganja, tak baik bagi kesehatan." Deidara muncul dari balik pintu kamar dengan nintendo di tangannya. Masih memfokuskan diri pada permainan yang ia mainkan meski sesekali melirik Menma dari ekor mata nya.

"Biar saja, biar lebih cepat mati." Jawabnya asal sambil diselingi tawa bercanda yang jelas saja disambut dengan tak suka oleh teman-teman nya.

"Kau ini! ceritakan pada kami sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu." Itachi mulai kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Sang sahabat yang tiba-tiba berubah layaknya orang asing bagi mereka dan juga mulai mengkonsumsi Narkoba dan ganja.

Bukan kah suatu hal yang aneh? Padahal semua yang ada di geng Akatsuki tak pernah mengkonsumi barang-barang itu.

Sebenarnya siapa yang menyuruh Menma mengkonsumsi semuanya? Bahkan terkesan berlebihan.

"Tak perlu tau lah Itachi, percuma saja." Jawab Menma yang kini mulai ngelantur, mata nya berubah sayu dan terkesan seperti orang mengantuk. Kembali ia menyesap kepulan asap dari lintingan ganja yang terselip diantara jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Melakukan semua nya tanpa beban apa-apa.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah."

Itachi menoleh pada Sasori yang tiba-tiba bersuara. Seketika ia setuju, sesuatu jelas pasti terjadi pada sang sahabat karibnya ini yang membuat nya berubah sampai seperti ini.

"Orang tua mu masih memaksamu meneruskan perusahaan ya?" Deidara kini melempar nintendo nya asal dan mulai memperhatikan Menma yang sekarang nampak acak-acakan.

"Ya ya ya mereka bahkan seperti nya tak layak disebut orang tua. Kau tau? Orang tua harusnya memberikan kenyamanan pada anak-anaknya, berusaha keras membuat anak-anaknya merasa aman disekitar mereka. Tapi aku malah merasa sebaliknya, aku merasa seperti sedang dineraka ahahahaha!." Menma tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Mereka tak pernah mau memahami ku, aku ini ingin jadi seorang musisi, tapi kalian tau apa yang mereka katakan padaku? 'Musisi itu tak ada artinya! Pekerjaan yang buruk! Penghasilan sedikit! Profesi mu nanti tak akan jauh beda dari pengamen jalanan! Lebih baik lanjutkan dan pimpin perusahaan keluarga!' Hahahah apa-apaan itu! Perusahaan yang penuh kebohongan macam itu mereka bangga-bangga kan? Miris sekali, dan yang lebih parah mereka selalu membanding-bandingkan aku dengan Naruto! Mereka selalu membangga-banggakan dia dan merendahkan ku, kalau begitu kenapa tidak serahkan saja semua nya pada Naruto! Kenapa harus menekanku?!" Menma tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu.

Semua yang menyaksikan itu hanya terdiam menyimak apa yang menjadi keluh kesan Menma.

Segitu beratnya kah sampai-sampai ia jadi berubah sedrastis ini? Sesakit itukah sampai-sampai Menma rela merusak dirinya dengan ganja dan Narkoba?

Itachi terdiam, otak cerdasnya mencoba mencerna keadaan. Jika dipikir lagi memang bukan lah hal yang menyenangkan, ia punya adik juga. Dibanding-bandingkan seperti itu pasti sakit sekali terlebih kalau orang tuanya terang-terangan memihak pada sang adik dan menganak tiri kan dirinya.

Sakit bukan?

Merasa terasingkan? Jelas.

"Jangan merasa sendiri, kami ada bersama mu Menma." Itachi memeluk Menma dari samping mencoba memberi keyakinan bahwa ia masih punya teman.

Punya seseorang yang perduli padanya dibanding keluarga nya.

Menma yang mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya hanya tertawa kemudian menangis, begitu seterusnya sampai ia akhirnya tertidur pulas.

**XxX**

.

.

.

.

**OXO**

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini, terjerumus pada kehidupan yang gelap, kehilangan arah tujuan hidup, menjadi pecandu Narkoba dan ganja. Apa ini menyenangkan? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi dengan ini, setidaknya aku jadi merasa tak sendiri."

28-03-2016

Namikaze Menma.

**OXO**

**XxX**

"Berhenti bodoh! Ini bisa mengancam jiwa mu!"

Deidara merampas paksa sebuah kantung plastik kecil berisi bubuk putih yang bahkan tak sampai 2 _ons_ itu dan menggenggam nya erat mencoba menjauhkan nya dari sang sahabat yang kini sudah menggigil hebat.

Menma menggigit jari-jari tangannya dengan gelisah, keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Seluruh badannya sekarang bagaikan di antartika.

Bekas sayatan pada pergelangan tangannya menunjukan betapa brutalnya ia ketika hasrat nya pada bubuk putih itu tak terpenuhi membuat Deidara meringis jika harus mengingat Kenangan pahit itu, dimana Menma ditemukan pingsan dengan beberapa luka sayatan yang dihasilkan dari silet untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dari kecanduan pada Narkoba nya dan kemudian sakaw menyesap darahnya sendiri.

Miris sekali.

Menma berdiri menubruk Deidara demi merebut kembali bubuk putih yang kini disembunyikan Deidara dibalik badannya.

Membuat mereka berdua terjatuh di atas lantai dan bergumul disana, Deidara yang kekeh mempertahakan dan Menma yang berusaha keras merebutnya.

"Itachi! Sasori! Tolong bantu aku!" Deidara berteriak memanggil kawan-kawan nya minta bantuan ketika tenaga Menma lebih besar darinya dan mencoba mengalahkan nya.

Menma kini tengah mencekik Deidara dengan kekuatan yang ada membuat semua nya yang muncul dari balik pintu memekik kaget.

Kisame lantas menubruk badan Menma dan mecoba melepas cengkraman tangan pemuda itu dari leher Deidara yang kini sudah memerah.

Astaga ini parah.

Sasori merebut plastik itu dari tangan Deidara dan mengantongi nya sedangkan Itachi kini mencoba menarik tangan Menma untuk melepas cekikan nya membantu Kisame yang nampak kesulitan.

**BUAGH!!**

Tobi lantas meninju wajah Menma dan membuat pemuda yang kesetanan itu jatuh pingsan.

Tak ada pilihan lain, ini memang harus dilakukan, kalau tidak Deidara pasti mati kehabisan nafas.

Selepas dari jeratan itu lekas Deidara bangun dari posisinya dan meraup oksigen banyak-banyak.

Sasori dan Kisame mangangkat badan Menma dan menidurkannya diranjang yang ada dibelakang mereka.

"Dia benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Haruskah kita membawanya ke tempat rehabilitasi?" Pain yang baru datang dengan Zetsu dan mematung di ambang pintu karena panik tak tau harus apa itu akhirnya bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Aku rasa itu bukan hal yang mudah, orang tua nya sudah lepas tangan dengannya. Sulit mendapat izin rehabilitasi kalau orang tua nya bahkan tak mau ambil pusing dengan nya." Itachi menghela nafas mengingat kembali pertemuan nya dengan Minato, mencoba mengajak orang tua temannya ini untuk mendiskusikan keadaan Menma yang makin hari makin tak terkendali namun sayangnya orang tua pemuda itu lebih memilih menutup mata dan telinganya.

Hampir dua bulan ini bahkan Menma tak pulang ke rumah, ia lebih memilih tinggal di _basement_ milik geng mereka ini yang berada di bawah _mansion_ milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku tak menyangka ada orang tua yang bahkan separah itu tak mau tau dengan putra nya." Kakuzu yang datang bersama Hidan nampak menyenderkan dirinya di ambang pintu sambil memperhatikan Menma yang kini hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Mereka terlalu kekeh dengan obsesi nya, aku tak tau harus dengan apa lagi untuk membuat mereka mau mendengar ku. Mereka bilang ini jalan yang Menma pilih maka dari itu Menma sudah bukan anggota keluarga mereka lagi."

Itachi menunduk, raut wajah sedih jelas terpancar dari wajahnya yang sendu. Membuat yang lainnya menghela nafas berat. Tak menyangka apa yang dialami salah satu sahabat mereka ternyata seberat ini.

Menma sudah cukup lama menyimpan rahasia ini sendiri, rasa sakitnya, frustasi nya, tertekan nya hingga akhirnya ia tak sengaja menceritakan semua nya saat tak sadar karena pengaruh ganja.

Obsesi orang tuanya lah yang membuatnya harus seperti ini, menjadi seorang pesakitan gara-gara kecanduan yang awal nya hanya untuk menghilangkan stress dan kesendirian.

Orang tua nya yang terlalu mengekangnya menuntutnya harus menjadi sempurna dan ingin putra sulungnya ini menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga yang sebenarnya bukan bidangnya.

Sejak dulu Menma tak tertarik dengan bisnis, suatu pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan kebohongan, harus bersikap manis dan menjadi penjilat demi memenangkan banyak _tender_ dan juga menarik perhatian para pebisnis untuk mau menjadi kolega perusahaan nya.

Suatu pekerjaan yang penuh kepalsuan.

Apa kalian pikir memuji-muji seorang pebisnis itu tulus?

Tentu saja tidak, sebagian besar dari mereka melakukannya demi mendapat perhatian dan supaya mereka tertarik bekerja sama.

Beda dengan musisi bukan?

Ia bebas menorehkan segala rasa yang ada pada secarik kertas yang kemudian diwujudkan menjadi lantunan-lantunan melodi lagu.

Suatu perwujudan nyata dari perasaan yang apa adanya tanpa kepalsuan apa-apa.

Sangat sayang sekali, orang tua yang harusnya memberi perlindungan malah menjadi alasan kesakitan.

**XxX**

.

.

.

.

**OXO**

"Semua yang aku lakukan, tak akan pernah benar dimata mereka. Sekeras apapun usaha ku, setinggi apapun nilai ku terhadap seni mereka tak mau tau. Yang mereka harapkan adalah aku pintar dalam segala hal seperti adik ku, Naruto."

10-01-2016

Namikaze Menma.

**OXO**

**XxX**

"Apa ini? Hanya seni yang mendapat 97 point? Apa-apaan kau ini Menma! Pelajaran tak penting malah dapat nilai tinggi sedangkan yang lainnya hanya sebatas 75?"

Sang ayah yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya menatap tajam bagaikan elang yang hendak memangsa tikus kecil tak berdaya.

"Apa kau tak malu dengan adik mu? Dia mendapat nilai sempurna untuk semua pelajaran. Harusnya kau malu, masa adik mu lebih pintar dari pada diri mu!"

Menma mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi yang kini mulai mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

Rasa kesal, amarah, dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau benar-benar anak tidak berguna!"

**BRAK!**

"Semua anak punya kemampuannya masing-masing ayah! Aku dengan seni ku dan Naruto dengan _sains_ nya. Tidak bisa dipaksakan harus menjadi ini atau harus seperti itu!"

**PLAK!**

Kushina menampar pipi kanan Menma begitu mendengar sang anak melawan ayah nya, berteriak dengan nada tinggi nya membuat ia gelap mata.

Pemuda ini perlu dikasih pelajaran tentang sopan santun sepertinya. Percuma ia disekolahkan tinggi kalau tetap saja tak mengerti bagaimana cara nya bersikap pada orang tua.

"Jaga nada bicara mu itu Menma! Memang nya Kau ini sedang bicara dengan siapa?!"

Kushina nampak menggeram kesal sedangkan Minato mengurut pelipisnya pening. Menma kini menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam bekas tamparan di pipi kanan nya masih menimbulkan rasa panas luar biasa. Ibu nya ini mengerahkan seluruh tenaga nya seperti nya. Percuma mencoba _speak up_ bukan?

Orang tua nya tak mau tau hal itu. Yang mereka mau adalah putra-putranya menuruti semua keinginan mereka.

Tapi sepertinya mereka lupa, memaksa seseorang berubah seperti apa yang mereka inginkan tidak lah mudah.

Kau tau? Melakukan suatu hal yang tidak kau sukai bukan lah hal yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

"Kak, aku boleh masuk?"

Naruto berdiri diambang pintu, melihat sang kakak yang kini duduk diatas lantai balkon sambil memainkan senar gitarnya setelah sebelumnya Naruto membuka pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci itu.

"Hm." Menma hanya menjawab singkat masih sibuk dengan gitarnya yang kini mulai melantunkan sebuah instrumen lagu '_Human'_ dari _Christina Perri_ dan sesekali bersenandung kecil mengikuti permainan gitarnya.

"Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan ayah dan ibu?" Naruto mendudukan dirinya disamping sang kakak.

"Mereka membicarakan aku lagi di meja makan? Cih, kemana perginya tata krama yang selalu mereka bangga kan itu? Bukan kah dulu mereka yang selalu memberitahu bahwa makan tidak boleh sambil berbicara apa lagi menggerutu." Menma tersenyum sinis, menatap bintang-bintang diatas sana yang mulai berkelap-kelip saling berlomba menujukan sinarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau jadi seburuk ini kak. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi pada mu?" Naruto menatap figure sang kakak dari sampingnya memperhatikan wajah yang kini tiba-tiba mulai berubah, sendu.

"Naruto, apa kau punya cita-cita?" Menma menundukan wajah nya menatap senar-senar gitar yang kini diam karena tak dimain kan.

"Mmm aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi pemain basket yang handal dan bergabung pada _NBA_ tapi ayah tak akan mengizin kan maka dari itu aku mencoba menuruti apa yang mereka mau."

Naruto menghela nafas, ia memang tertarik dengan dunia olahraga terutama pada basket nya.

"Ya sudah ku duga, kita sama. Aku ingin menjadi musisi tapi mereka menutup mata. Sayang nya aku tak sepolos dirimu yang tak berani berontak apa-apa. Tetap pertahankan itu Naruto! Jadilah anak kebanggaan ayah dan ibu. Jangan pernah melawan mereka." Menma menepuk pundak kanan Naruto dengan tangan kiri nya, senyuman manis bertengger diwajah nya.

Naruto tak mengerti kenapa kakak nya malah menyuruhnya mempertahankan prestasi yang bahkan menyakiti Menma sendiri.

Bukan kah dengan begitu ia jadi terus-terusan dibanding-bandingkan?

"Bertemanlah dengan orang-orang yang baik, saat kau masuk SMA nanti bertemanlah dengan anak dari keluarga Uchiha. Dia adik sahabat ku. Apapun itu, jangan pernah kau terjerumus pada dunia yang gelap. Sekali kau mengenal obat-obatan terlarang maka kau tak akan bisa keluar. Aku tak ingin ayah dan ibu memperlakukan diri mu seperti ku. Tetaplah menjadi anak emas dikeluarga ini, ok?" Menma kembali menolehkan kepala melihat sang adik yang kini terpesona dengan kata-katanya.

Menma tak pernah membenci Naruto, apapun itu. Meskipun ia dibanding-bandingkan dengan adiknya. Ini bukan salah nya.

Naruto tak mengerti apa-apa, yang ia tau ia mengikuti apa yang orang tua nya inginkan, itu saja.

"Kakak, ayah bilang kau akan pergi. Ku mohon tetap lah tinggal disini."

**XxX**

.

.

.

.

Naruto menutup kembali buku hitam yang ada ditangannya ini, menghela nafas berat, nafas nya sedari tadi seperti tercekat membaca ulang catatan-catatan yang tertulis di buku ini.

_'tetaplah menjadi anak emas dikeluarga ini, ok?'_

Sayangnya Naruto harus mengingkari pesan Menma demi melancarkan aksi nya itu.

Sejak secara tak sengaja ia menemukan buku hitam didalam laci kamar Menma, maka buku ini selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Apa respon Naruto saat pertama kali membacanya? menangis. iya, menangis adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan begitu membaca dan meresapi torehan-torehan tinta diatas buku catatan ini.

Itachi, kakak Sasuke itu telah banyak menceritakan pada nya tentang sang kakak.

Semua nya sudah cukup bagi Naruto. Cukup membuatnya sakit dan merasakan betapa sulitnya berada pada posisi Menma.

Naruto memandang lagit biru yang kini bisa ia lihat dengan bebas dari atap sekolah. Sendirian mencoba mentransfer rasa sakit sang kakak kepadanya melalui buku catatan harian Menma.

Sekarang ia tau, tidak enak berada pada posisi itu, posisi dimana ia disalahkan, di bentak dan di perlakukan bagai bukan anak kandung sendiri.

Kemana perginya perlakuan sang orang tua yang dulu lemah lembut dan menganggap mu bagaikan telur emas yang harus dijaga dari segala ancaman?

Perlakuan istimewa yang selalu ia dapatkan. Kini sirna dan menghilang. Yang ada adalah bentakan, teriakan penuh emosi dan pandangan mencela.

Ternyata seperti ini ya rasa nya menjadi seorang Namikaze Menma?

"Kakak, aku merindukan mu."

Sedari dulu, ia tidak pernah akrab dengan kakak nya, mereka terpaut usia 3 tahun tapi Menma selalu menghindarinya. Enggan untuk berbincang lama sejak mereka menginjak usia bersekolah.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil meremas kemeja tepat dibagian dadanya. Bulir air kini menetes dari sudutnya mengingat kini ia tengah tidur telentang menghadap langit.

Menyadari kenyataan bahwa keegoisan mampu membawa pada keadaan dimana salah satu anggota keluarga bisa mati begitu saja. Membuat sesak dalam dada nya.

Secercah rasa benci dulu pernah menghinggapi nya, ia benci pada Menma yang dulu mengingkari janji nya, ia bilang tak akan pergi dari rumah tapi nyatanya ia pergi entah kemana dan juga ia benci dengan kakak nya yang telah membuat malu keluarga, menjadi pecandu Narkoba dan suka tawuran seenaknya dengan salah satu geng di wilayah ini.

Ia pernah membenci orang yang bahkan tak pernah membenci diri nya meskipun dibanding-bandingkan dengan keterlaluan.

Kini setelah ia tau semuanya, rasa benci itu berpindah. Berpindah pada keluarga yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak.

.

.

.

.

"Ino!! Tenten!!"

Sakura berlari memasuki kelas dan mencari sang sahabat. Dilihatnya kini dua gadis dengan surai berbeda itu berjengit kaget, kedua nya lantas berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura yang nampak terengah-engah. Tanpa bicara apa-apa Sakura segera menarik mereka menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa sih Sakura?" Tenten memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah begitu Sakura melepaskan nya. Ah gadis ini mencengkeramnya kelewat kuat.

"Iya ada apa sih Sakura?" Ino kini ikut menimpali kebingungan Tenten yang juga menjadi kebingunnya. Gadis dengan surai merah muda ini datang dengan berteriak dan tiba-tiba menyeret mereka tanpa bilang apa-apa.

"Ino, kau bilang saat SMP Naruto populer kan?"

Gadis pirang yang masih bingung dan mencoba mencerna keadaan itu nampak menganggukan kepala nya.

"Kau tau tidak tentang keluarganya?"

Sakura mengawasi sekitar, takut kalau-kalau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan rahasia mereka ini.

"Aku tidak begitu tau Siapa dia. Umum nya saja, dia dari keluarga Namikaze yang sudah jelas semua orang pun tau dan dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang Mmm entah lah aku tidak tau umur nya berapa, lagi pula kakak nya itu jarang terekspos, tidak sepopuler Naruto sepertinya." Ino nampak menimang-nimang ingatan nya kembali beberapa tahun kebelakang dimana ia masih menjadi gadis polos yang suka mendengar gosip.

"Nah itu dia! Tadi aku mengejar nya dan meminta nya menjelaskan semua dan dia bilang, dia berubah karena keegoisan orang tuanya yang membuat kakak nya terbunuh."

"Apa?!!" Ino dan Tenten saling pandang, bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura.

"Ya kau tau, dia nampak tak suka sekali saat aku memuji keluarga nya seakan-akan dia tak setuju dan mencoba menunjukan pada ku yang sebaliknya, aku masih tak mengerti ini, Ino coba cari informasi tentang kakak nya. Seorang pebisnis pasti punya profil di internet kan? Siapa tau disana disebutkan itu semua."

Sakura nampak berbinar penuh pengharapan. Sikap nya yang serba ingin tau membuat nya jadi seorang yang haus informasi bahkan informasi pribadi milik seseorang. Baginya Naruto ini menarik untuk diulas.

Ahh kalau saja dia seorang youtuber jaman sekarang mungkin ia akan memasukannya ke konten video nya.

Tunggu, bukan kah itu berlebihan? Masalah pribadi keluarga orang lain tidak sepatutnya diulik memang.

"Oh iya, kau benar." Ino langsung merogoh _smartphone_ miliknya dan mengutak-atik internet demi profil keluarga Namikaze.

"Ini dia! Ada di wikipedia." Ino menunjuk layar ponsel pintarnya itu yang kini tengah menampilkan profil seorang pria tua berambut putih.

Sakura lantas merebut benda kotak itu dan mendudukan diri pada hamparan rumput hijau di taman belakang ini. Ino dan tenten mengikuti nya dan mereka berdua kompak melongokan kepala ikut membaca apa yang tertera disana.

**Namikaze Corporation.**

_Namikaze Corporation_ adalah sebuah perusahaan _Jepang_. Penjualan termasuk sepeda motor, kendaraan roda empat dan otomotif (usaha gabungan dengan _Shimura,_ dalam proses), instrumen musik, sirkuit terpadu, elektronik rumah tangga, asuransi, pasar swalayan, dan Bank milik bersama. Perusahaan ini didirikan oleh _Namikaze Hiruzen _sebagai _Namikaze comphany _di _Tokyo_ pada tahun 1989 kemudian beralih nama menjadi _Namikaze Corporation_ yang membawahi beberapa perusahaan besar seperti _Shimura_, _Nara_, _Hatake_, dan perusahaan lain nya pada tahun 2004.

**Silsilah keluarga dan pewaris paten.**

_Namikaze Hiruzen_ (pendiri, pemimpin periode 1 dari tahun 1989 sampai dengan 2004)

_Namikaze Biwako_ (istri Hiruzen dan ibu Minato)

_Namikaze Minato_ (putra tunggal dari pasangan Hiruzen dan Biwako, pemimpin periode 2 dari tahun 2004 sampai dengan sekarang)

_Namikaze Kushina _(istri Minato, menantu Hiruzen dan Biwako serta ibu dari Menma dan Naruto)

_Namikaze Menma_ (putra pertama dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina, pewaris urung, meninggal)

_Namikaze Naruto_ (putra kedua dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina, calon perawaris periode selanjutnya)

Mata Sakura berbinar cerah, akhirnya kini ia tau Siapa kakak Naruto, Namikaze Menma, Nama itu berwarna biru dan dicetak _italic, _itu artinya ada informasi tentang nya.

Segera saja Sakura menekan nama tersebut dan munculah deretan kalimat informasi tentang nya beserta foto diri nya.

"Menma?" Ketiga nya sukses menggumam kan nama yang sama.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pekat serta kumis kucing disetiap sisi pipi nya, mata hitam kelam nya dan juga cengiran khas nya, itu semua mengingatkan mereka bertiga pada sosok Naruto, Naruto dengan versi 'gelap'nya.

**Namikaze Menma.**

Namikaze Menma yang juga dikenal sebagai Menma adalah putra pertama pasangan Namikaze Minato dengan Uzumaki Kushina dan merupakan cucu pertama Namikaze Hiruzen dan Sarutobi Biwako. Seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun (2016) yang merupakan pemenang lomba menciptakan lagu pada _Tokyo Festival musim semi tahun 2013._ Lulus dari _Kindergarden of Tokyo_ pada tahun 2004, dari _Tokyo elementary school _pada 2010, dari _Tokyo Junior high school_ pada 2013 dan dari _Tokyo Senior high school_ pada 2016. Tewas dalam peristiwa tumpah darah dengan salah satu geng Yakuza (_Ryu_).

Sakura menelan ludah nya susah payah. 'Ryu', bukan kah geng itu yang dulu pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan Naruto? Apa ini maksudnya Naruto tengah mencoba membalas dendam juga?

"Ryu? Sepertinya Naruto tengah mencoba membalaskan dendam kematian kakaknya."

Tenten menutup mulut nya Tak percaya. Insiden beberapa bulan yang lalu itu sempat menghebohkan seluruh wilayah sekitar Tokyo tentang seorang pemuda yang dengan berani terlibat baku hantam dengan geng Yakuza bernama 'Ryu'.

Bahkan pemuda itu tidak segan-segan menebas para lawannya seakan-akan dia bukan sesama manusia.

Apa ini berhubungan dengan kakak nya?

"Aku juga berfikir begitu." Ino bergumam menyerukan opini nya yang sama persis dengan Tenten. Kini iris _aquamerine_ nya sibuk memperhatikan lekat-lekat foto sang pemuda yang disinyalir sebagai kakak Naruto itu.

"Dia tewas karena berkelahi dengan geng Ryu tapi Naruto bilang keegoisan orang tua nya yang membuat kakak nya tewas. Sungguh aku tak menggerti. Masih ada yang _missing_ disini." Sakura mengurut pelipisnya, ah otak cerdasnya nampak tak bisa digunakan sekarang.

Teka teki tentang keluarga Namikaze ini cukup menguras energinya.

.

.

.

.

"Awas! Lari! Jangan lewat sini! Ada geng yang sedang tawuran di simpangan depan!"

**BRUK!**

Beberapa orang menubruk pundak mungil Ino membuat si gadis pirang ini memekik dan memegangi pundaknya.

Apa tadi? Tawuran didepan? Bukan kah ini masih distrik sekolah? Siapa yang berani tawuran dijam pulang sekolah seperti ini terlebih ini masih lingkungan sekolah?

Kepala pirangnya ia longokan sambil berjinjit mencoba melihat kedepan sana yang tertutup oleh orang-orang yang sibuk berlari menyelamatkan diri.

"Astaga itu Hebi!" Ino mundur satu langkah begitu ia mengenali salah satu topeng yang dipakai anggota geng itu sebagai identitas geng Hebi.

Hebi? Bukan kah dengan begitu artinya Naruto ada disana? Astaga jangan bilang disana ada Ryu juga.

Ino lantas berlari melawan arah para pejalan kaki yang juga sibuk berlari menghindari insiden baku hantam ini.

Beberapa butir batu dengan ukuran sedang berserakan dijalan, Ino berjalan mengendap-endap menghampiri sebuah halte bis dan menjadikan nya tempat persembunyian sementara.

Didepannya kini ada beberapa orang dengan topeng misterius berwarna putihnya tengah sibuk menghindari sabetan dan juga lemparan batu dari lawan nya. Sudah jelas, itu geng Hebi dan Ryu.

**SRAK!**

Ino langsung menarik diri nya untuk berlindung dibalik besi kerangka halte demi menghindari lemparan batu yang terlempar tepat disampingnya.

Kalau saja ia terlambat menghindar, sudah pasti wajah cantik nya ini terkena kerasnya batu hitam itu, mengingatnya membuat Ino bergidik ngeri. Astaga bahaya sekali berada disini.

"Awas!!" Suara bariton khas Naruto itu membut Ino kembali menolehkan kepala nya tepat saat sebuah katana yang berpendar menyilaukan akibat pantulan cahaya matahari senja itu mengenai lengan salah satu anggota Hebi dan membuatnya mengerang kesakitan dan terjatuh diatas aspal.

Ino terdiam membatu diposisi nya, astaga kejadian ini terlalu brutal untuk dilihat oleh mata polosnya, Ino tak suka film berbau _Gore_ atau hal-hal semacamnya, ia selalu menghindarinya dan kini ia malah melihat secara _live action_ nya.

Tremor kecil menghinggapi jari-jari tangannya begitu melihat genangan darah kini mendominasi warna gelap aspal jalan raya.

Kiba dan Naruto nampak berlari menghampiri si pria bertopeng dan mengecek luka nya sedangkan pria bertopeng lainnya dengan cepat memukul pemuda pemegang katana yang membuat kawan nya terluka dengan sebuah balok kayu.

**CRAK!**

Balok itu sukses patah menjadi dua saking kuatnya sang pria memukulkan benda itu pada kepala si pemuda pemegang katana membuatnya tumbang seketika, darah segar kini mengalir dari belakang kepala nya, pemuda itu tak berkutik setelahnya. Ino yakin, sepertinya pemuda itu mati seketika.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kiba nampak menatap Naruto dengan panik melihat luka temannya terbuka lebar pada lengan kanan nya.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dilihatnya kini beberapa tubuh anggota Ryu telah tumbang. Posisi kini tak seimbang, Hebi jelas unggul dengan anggota yang masih utuh-minus teman nya yang kini tengah memegangi lengan dan mengerang diatas aspal.

Anggota Ryu kini tinggal dua sedangkan Hebi masih punya tiga lainnya yang masih berdiri tegap dibelakang sana.

"Aku rasa kita harus membawa nya ke rumah sakit." Naruto kembali memandang kawan nya ini yang masih mengerang dibalik topeng nya.

Pemuda ini kembali mengerang kesakitan, Salah nya memang yang tiba-tiba lengah karena menangkap sesosok figure gadis pirang yang berlari kebelakang halte dan hampir saja terkena lemparan batu.

Kiba dengan cepat menyobek kain jubah hitam nya kemudian mengikat lengan kawannya berharap bisa menghentikan sementara pendarahan pada luka yang menganga ini, setelah selesai dia lantas membuka topeng yang menutupi wajah kawannya.

"S-shikamaru?" Ino terpaku melihat wajah siapa yang kini terpampang didepan sana.

Pria yang selalu ia kagumi itu tergeletak tak berdaya diatas aspal dengan luka menganga, terlebih ia melihat sendiri dari siapa luka itu berasal.

"Shikamaru!!"

Tak pikir panjang, gadis dengan surai pirang itu langsung berlari menghampiri Shikamaru dan membuat Kiba serta Naruto kaget dibuatnya.

"Ino?" Naruto menatap tak percaya gadis itu kini bersimpuh disamping kanan Shikamaru dan tengah menetas kan air mata.

"Mati kau sialan!"

**PRAK!**

Naruto menahan ayunan balok kayu dari salah satu anggota geng Ryu yang tersisa dengan batangan besi miliknya.

Pemuda dengan iris gelap dan tatapan bengis itu menyerang secara tiba-tiba begitu mendapat kesempatan dengan tujuan memukul Ino yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Gadis ini bisa jadi incaran yang bagus kan?

"Bangsat!" Kiba yang langsung berdiri itu lekas memukul pemuda itu dengan membabi buta, tak ada kesempatan untuk pemuda itu melawan sepertinya apalagi pada jari-jari tangan Kiba terdapat sajam yang langsung melukai pemuda itu.

Melihat Kiba yang sendirian lekas membuat yang lain membantunya.

"Naruto! Cepat kerumah sakit! Shikamaru bisa kehabisan banyak darah!" Naruto tersentak begitu mendengar Ino memanggil namanya, telapak tangan serta lutut gadis itu sudah berlumuran darah milik Shikamaru.

**CKITT!**

Deretan mobil polisi mengerem secara mendadak tepat didepan mereka.

"Angkat tangan dan Jangan bergerak!"

Pasukan polisi bersenjata lengkap yang turun dari mobil operasinya itu segera menodongkan senjata membuat semua yang tersisa disana melempar secara asal senjata mereka dan mengangkat tangan.

Mobil ambulance yang datang setelah nya lantas segera menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih mengerang kesakitan dengan Ino disampingnya.

Para petugas medis yang ada segera mengangkat Shikamaru dan membawa nya masuk beserta Ino sebagai pendampingnya, sisa nya nampak mengecek denyut nadi para anggota Ryu yang sudah tergeletak tak berkutik dengan genangan darah disekitarnya, para anggota polisi nampak memeriksa dan meraba tubuh anggota Hebi dan Ryu mencoba memastikan bahwa tak ada senjata tersembunyi lainnya termasuk Naruto yang kini berdiri mematung masih diposisinya yang semula berlutut disamping Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mendapat ancaman bahwa sepulang sekolah aku akan dikeroyok oleh mereka. Itu saja, tak ada hubungannya dengan gadis pirang yang ada dilokasi. Dia hanya murid dari konoha yang kebetulan mengenal kami dan dia panik teman kami terluka."

Naruto menjawab jujur segala pertanyaan interogasi dari dua polisi yang tengah duduk dihadapannya dengan sebuah komputer disana, salah satu diantara nya sibuk mencatat semua keterangan Naruto dan yang satu lainnya nampak menganggukan kepala paham bahwa ini bukan insiden yang terjadi akibat dari berebut wanita, yang semula dikira sebagai motif baku hantam ini.

Awalnya para polisi ini mendapat laporan dari warga sekitar bahwa ada keributan didistrik tersebut dan menyebabkan korban luka serta rusaknya beberapa fasilitas yang ada membuat mereka segera bergegas untuk melerai dan mengamankan suasana.

Darah segar masih terpatri disudut kiri bibir Naruto akibat dari pukulan yang ia terima dan membuat tepi bibirnya robek.

Kawan-kawannya tengah duduk di bangku lainnya yang tidak jauh darinya, tengah menunggu keluarga masing-masing yang telah dihubungi pihak kepolisian.

Topeng kini sudah dilepaskan, wajah mereka nampak terpampang dengan jelas sekarang.

"Naruto?!" Gadis merah muda itu berjalan pelan memasuki kantor polisi yang tak pernah ia pijak sebelumnya, siempunya nama lekas menoleh dan mengernyit heran, kenapa Sakura ada disini?

Ah iya lupa, Ino pasti mengabari gadis ini.

Sakura tak lekas menghampiri Naruto, langkah kaki nya berhenti begitu menyadari siapa saja yang duduk dibangku lainnya lengkap dengan jubah khas Hebi disana.

Selain Kiba, ada Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sai bersama nya membuat gadis dengan Iris _emerald_ itu terpaku, jadi selama ini anggota geng Hebi yang misterius itu mereka?

Tak heran memang, harusnya ia cepat menyadari hal tersebut, lagi pula siapa lagi yang mau mati-matian bertarung melawan Ryu demi melindungi Naruto kalau bukan kawan-kawannya?

"Naruto!!"

Teriakan yang mengagetkan mereka semua itu berasal dari pintu masuk yang kini sudah diisi oleh seorang wanita paruh baya dan juga pria pirang disana.

Melangkah dengan penuh amarah, Kushina menghampiri Naruto tak memedulikan Sakura yang tak sengaja tertubruk olehnya membuat si gadis sedikit meringis.

"Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Bikin malu keluarga saja!"

Naruto tak bereaksi apa-apa ia yang kini sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya itu nampak menundukan kepala.

Dua polisi tadi mematung bingung hendak berbuat apa begitu melihat pancaran mata Kushina yang seakan-akan tak ingin di interupsi kegiatan nya.

"Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang? Hentikan kekonyolan ini! Kau selalu saja buat malu! Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau tertangkap basah dan masuk kantor polisi! Entah lah sudah berapa yang tidak diketahui!"

Kushina kembali melangkah kan kaki guna mendekati sang putra yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Enggan berkata apa-apa.

Minato berjalan santai dibelakangnya lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan sang istri yang mencak-mencak disana, dia sudah angkat tangan dengan tingkah laku sang anak bungsu yang makin lama makin mengingatkan nya pada si sulung dulu.

"Kau ini sudah bosan hidup atau bagaimana?" Kushina kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang kini membuat Naruto mendongakan kepala nya dari kegiatan menunduknya.

"Ya jika itu bisa, aku memang berharap mati dipertempuran tadi."

**PLAK!**

Suara tamparan keras yang diterima pipi kanan Naruto itu membuat semuanya diam membatu. Darah segar kini mengalir dari sudut bibir kanan nya, cih sekarang luka nya bertambah.

"Bicara apa kau ini?! Disaat kami mengkhawatirkan keadaan mu sedangkan kau malah bersikap enteng tentang kehidupan?!" Kushina mulai menangis sekarang, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sang putra yang makin lama malah makin brutal dari sebelumnya.

Naruto nampak menggigit bibir bawah nya bersusah payah menutupi rasa sakit nya.

Bukan, bukan sakit dibibir tapi dihati.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu Naruto?" Kushina kembali bersuara, bulir air mata kini membasahi pipi nya.

Pemuda dengan iris biru langit itu nampak mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang ibunda yang kini sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari alasan kenapa aku begini? Aku berubah bukan semata-mata tanpa tujuan. Tapi aku ingin kalian paham bahwa seperti ini lah yang dirasakan kak Menma! Kalian terlalu membanding-bandingkan dia dengan ku. Apa kalian pikir terjerumus ke dunia gelap seperti itu adalah keinginan nya? Kak Menma hanya ingin mendapat kesenangan dan ketenangan tanpa harus dibanding-bandingkan dan kalian sudah cukup keterlaluan! Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah mengizinkan kak Menma menjadi seorang musisi. Kalian terlalu keras padanya memaksa nya untuk memimpin perusahaan sehingga dia harus pintar! Tanpa kalian sadari kalian telah memotong sayap kak Menma! Aku begini karena aku menyayangi kalian! Aku ingin kalian jangan tutup mata pada kematian kak Menma."

Naruto berteriak membabi buta membuat kawan-kawan nya berjengit kaget, tak menyangka Naruto kini mengutarakan alasannya secepat ini didepan orang tua nya.

Naruto tak tahan lagi, terlalu lama memendam rasa sakit milik kakak nya membuatnya tersiksa.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto membuat Minato maju dan melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah sang putra.

"Bicara apa kau ini?!" Minato lekas menarik kerah baju Naruto yang kini sudah jatuh tersungkur dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Paman! Sudah!" Sakura dan yang lainnya berusaha melerai dan menenangkan Minato yang kini sudah terpancing amarahnya, terutama Kushina yang kini tengah memegangi lengan atas tangan kiri nya mencoba membuat sang suami melepaskan cengkeraman pada kerah putra nya.

"Tau apa kau dengan kematian kakak mu itu?" Minato menatap tajam Naruto sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mendecih meremehkan.

"Ayah pikir aku tak tau? Aku bukan anak SMP polos lagi seperti dulu! Didepan ku kalian selalu mengatakan seolah-olah kakak yang salah! Seolah-olah semuanya kakak yang mengingingkan dan memilihnya sendiri! Kalian membuat _im__ej_ seakan-akan kak Menma adalah seorang berandalan susah diatur yang berontak dan ingin menjalani hidup sesuai keinginanya sendiri dan menjadikannya sosok yang tak patut aku contoh! Tapi kenyataan nya? Justru kalian lah yang membuat dia seperti itu! Ayah, keegoisan mu melukai kak Menma. Aku melakukan semua ini untuk menyadarkan kalian bahwa keegoisan bisa berakibat fatal! Aku ingin kalian sadar harga diri dan keegoisan kalian yang membuat kak Menma tewas. Jika kalian tetap seperti ini, memaksakan kehendak. Bukan tidak mungkin kalian akan kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Kehilangan Aku."

Kushina jatuh bersimpuh diatas ubin kantor polisi yang dingin. Ia meremas _blouse_ putih miliknya tepat di dada dengan erat.

Apa yang diucapkan Naruto memang benar. Mereka terlalu memaksakan dan akhirnya membuat Menma berontak dan tewas ditangan para Yakuza.

Secara tidak langsung bukan kah mereka sendiri yang mengantar sang putra kepada kematiannya?

Cengkeraman tangan Minato pada kerah baju Naruto mengendur, sedikitnya ia sadar apa yang diucapkan sang putra memang ada benarnya.

Egonya terlalu tinggi ingin menjadikan sang putra sebagai pewaris selanjutnya usaha milik keluarga yang sebenarnya bukan bidangnya.

Tapi Minato melakukan ini semua semata-mata karena ingin anak cucu nya nanti serba kecukupan.

Menjadi seorang pebisnis memberikan penghasilan yang lebih menjanjikan dari pada musisi kan?

.

.

.

.

**OXO**

"Sejak perkelahian ku dengan salah satu anggota geng Ryu hanya karena sepotong roti yakisoba dikantin, kini semua anggota geng itu menyerbu mencari diriku. Hal sepele memang, mereka terlalu berlebihan. Cih, dasar geng amatiran."

30-04-2016

Namikaze Menma.

**OXO**

**XxX**

**BRUK!**

"Kau yang bernama Menma itu ya?"

Seorang pemuda botak dengan postur tinggi menjulang serta badan yang bisa dibilang tidak sebanding untuk ukuran anak SMA itu mendorong pundak Menma membuat pemuda dengan surai gelap itu mundur beberapa langkah mendapat serangan yang secara tiba-tiba ini.

Ayolah, sejujurnya itu hanya sebuah 'sentuhan' tapi sudah mampu membuat Menma beranjak dari posisi nya.

"Kenapa kau mencari ku?" Menma mendongakan kepala nya guna menatap pemuda asing yang ada didepannya ini.

"Ya tentu saja untuk memberimu pelajaran karena telah merebut roti yakisoba yang akan kami beli untuk bos kami."

Seorang pemuda lainnya muncul dari balik badan besar pemuda botak beserta yang lainnya, astaga Menma kalah jumlah.

Bagaimana mungkin dia seorang diri dikelilingi pemuda asing lainnya yang berkisar 20 orang yang tentu saja berniat menghabisi nya.

"Ternyata kau ya orang nya? Berani sekali kau ini kotoran kecil!" Pemuda dengan surai hitam panjang dikuncir itu nampak meregangkan tulang-tulang jari tangannya berlaga siap meninju Menma kapan saja.

"Hei! Bukan kah itu salah teman kalian sendiri? Bocah cungkring itu memasuki kawasan kantin sekolah kami padahal dia bukan pelajar dari sana, bukan kah itu ilegal?" Menma mencoba membela diri, apa yang ia lakukan bukan lah kesalahannya.

"Apa ini? Apa kau mencoba mengajak kami berdiskusi? Ahahaha kami datang bukan untuk melakukan perdebatan. Kami punya cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah." Pemuda itu maju mendekati Menma yang kini mulai mundur. Menma menolehkan kepala nya kebelakang.

Sial kini dia benar-benar terkepung.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Ini memang masih lingkungan sekolah tapi dia harus melakukannya.

"Hiyaaaa!" Pemuda yang berdiri didepannya tadi kini melayangkan tinjunya yang sudah pasti dapat ditangkis oleh Menma dengan tas ransel nya.

Kini pemuda lainnya mulai menyerbu dirinya. Keadaan sesulit ini apakah tak ada temannya yang datang? Ah sial seketika Menma menyesal tak ikut berlatih baseball dan lebih memilih pulang sendiri, Itachi bilang hari ini mereka akan berlatih baseball sebentar.

Pemuda lainnya mulai melayangkan pukulan-pukulan nya, mereka bahkan membawa senjata, balok kayu dan juga batangan besi kini mendominasi mencoba mematahkan tulang-tulang tubuhnya.

Untung saja postur tubuhnya yang ramping membuat nya mudah untuk menghindar meskipun hanya sementara karena setelah nya ia tetap terkena pukulan dari pemuda lainnya.

Serangan bertubi-tubi ini benar-benar tak sebanding dengan dirinya yang seorang diri.

**BRAK!**

Balok kayu itu berhasil mengenai pelipis kanan nya membuat Menma limbung seketika, ah kesadarannya mulai berkurang.

Pemuda itu memegangi pelipis nya yang kini sudah mengeluarkan darah, pemuda yang telah berhasil melukainya itu tersenyum sumringah, berkacak pinggang sambil tangan kanan nya meletakan balok kayu itu dibahunya.

"Sudah ku duga, kau hanya kotoran kecil tak berarti apa-apa! Jangan pernah bermimpi kau dapat melampaui kami, Ryu!" Cengiran lebar pemuda itu terlihat memuakan bagi Menma.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, kini ia menumpukan tangannya pada lututnya yang mulai lemas. Lelah menghindari segala serangan yang ada.

"Minta maaf saja lah! Berlutut pada kami dan kami akan mengampuni mu!" Ucapnya sombong sambil diiringi tawa meremehkan dari kawan-kawannya.

"Cih! Apa yang dibanggakan dari pertempuran 1 lawan seribu seperti ini? Kau curang tau, jangan anggap diri mu hebat kalau kau saja masih perlu bantuan kawan mu. Kau tak ubahnya hanya seorang pengganggu yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung kawan-kawannya. Apa beda nya kau dengan anak TK yang baru masuk sekolah dan bersembunyi malu-malu pada pinggul ibu nya?"

Menma kembali berdiri dengan tegap meskipun kepalanya pening bukan main meski begitu ia tetap mendecih meremehkan dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Apa kau bilang bocah keparat!!!"

Semua pemuda yang berdiri disekeliling Menma segera menyerangnya membabi buta, Menma yang terjatuh diatas hamparan aspal itu hanya meringkuk mencoba melindungi kepala dan perutnya meskipun itu percuma.

Darah segar kini mengalir dari hidung serta telinganya. Pening kembali melanda, benar-benar sepertinya ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"MENMA!!!"

Teriakan dari suara yang dikenal nya membuat ia tersenyum tipis, terlambat memang tapi setidaknya ia yakin sejak awal bahwa kawan nya akan datang menyelamatkannya.

Delapan pemuda yang berlari kearah nya dengan pakaian lengkap baseball dan juga tongkatnya itu membuat Menma semakin yakin, itu benar teman-teman nya.

"Berani nya kau menghajar teman ku! Bangsat!"

Itachi lekas menarik kerah pemuda yang tengah sibuk menghujani perut Menma dengan tendangannya kemudian lekas menghadiahi perut pemuda itu sebuah pukulan penuh tenaga membuat pemuda itu tumbang seketika.

"Kau bajingan!"

Itachi kembali melayangkan pukulan membabi buta nya kepada pemuda lainnya yang tersisa, Sasori serta Deidara tak kalah brutal nya. Hidan bahkan menginjak-injak perut pemuda yang telah tumbang oleh nya itu tanpa ampun meskipun pemuda itu sudah tak berkutik lagi. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuat mereka marah bukan main.

"Itachi!! Menma! Dia terluka parah!" Tobi yang tengah berlutut melihat luka-luka Menma itu lekas berteriak membuat siempunya nama menoleh panik.

"Tobi! Zetsu! Bawa Menma kerumah sakit!" Teriak Itachi begitu melihat iris gelap milik Menma tertutup rapat, luka yang diterima pemuda itu benar-benar parah. Darah segar masih mengalir dari kepalanya, mulut, hidung serta telinga.

"Kau yang bajingan bodoh! Dasar anak orang kaya tak berguna!"

**BUAGH!**

Pukulan keras itu diterima Itachi pada bagian rahang bawah nya ketika ia lengah sibuk mengkhawatirkan Menma membuat nya pening seketika dan jatuh terduduk dibuatnya. Pukulan pada rahang memang fatal tapi tidak berlaku bagi putra sulung Uchiha ini, ia lekas bangkit dan menggenggam erat tongkat baseball miliknya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Cukup sudah! Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Menma, para keparat ini harus mendapat balasanya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?! Kalian semua ini hanya manusia rendahan dari kalangan bawah yang mencari makan dari hasil palakan! Apa kalian pikir kalian sepadan dengan kami?! Jangan remehkan orang-orang kalangan atas! Kami bukan bayi yang bisanya hanya mengemis kekayaan pada orang tua kami! kalian pikir kami tak bisa berkelahi?! Akan ku buat kalian menarik kembali ucapan kalian bangsat!!!"

Itachi segera berlari mengayun kan tongkat baseball nya dengan ancang-ancang serupa saat ia memukul bola dilapangan.

**BRAK!**

Pemuda itu terlempar beberapa meter setelah menerima pukulan keras dari Itachi. Rahang nya patah, ia tak sadarkan diri seketika. Melihat itu lantas Itachi menghabisi yang lainnya. Amarah kini membuncah, tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah menghabisi mereka semua dengan tangannya sendiri.

Penjara? Ia tak perduli!

Ryu harus dibuat menyesal dengan tindakan mereka mengeroyok Menma.

"Itachi! Menma sudah meninggal!" Tobi berteriak Dari balik mobil milik warga sekitar yang dimintai tolong untuk mengantar Menma kerumah sakit.

Itachi terpaku, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Apakah ini nyata?

Para pemuda yang tersisa segera menjadikan ini kesempatan mereka untuk kabur dari amukan Itachi ketika pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu berubah bak monster pembunuh itu tiba-tiba termenung.

"Itachi!!"

Tobi kembali berteriak menyadarkan Itachi yang kini melempar tongkat baseball nya dan segera berlari menghampiri mobil dimana kawan-kawan nya mulai berkerumun sekarang.

Polisi kini datang setelah mendapat laporan tentang keributan dan memeriksa tubuh para pemuda yang tergeletak diaspal.

"Menma!! Bangun!!" Itachi mengguncang tubuh penuh luka serta bercak darah itu.

Apa yang lebih sakit dari melihat sahabat karib mu meregang nyawa didepan mu? Tidak ada.

Itachi tak pernah merasa segagal ini. Tak perduli sekitar, kini ia menangis melihat tubuh lemas tak berdaya milik Menma.

Kau tau? Kenapa Itachi merasa segagal ini?

Dulu, ia bukan lah siapa-siapa kecuali seorang bocah kecil yang bahkan tak berani melangkah sendiri keluar rumah, tapi Menma. Bocah dengan surai hitam pekat itu selalu mengajaknya berjalan keluar rumah dengan santai nya tanpa pengawasan penjaga.

Ketika bocah-bocah nakal dari kalangan bawah menyerangnya maka Menma akan maju paling depan untuk melindunginya.

_'Aku akan melindungi sahabatku meskipun aku harus mati! Ingat itu Itachi! Kita kan sahabat sehidup semati! jadi jangan tanyakan lagi kenapa aku mau babak belur begini demi kau!'_

_Bocah dengan cengiran lebarnya itu nampak bahagia meskipun memar menghiasi wajahnya._

_'Aku akan tumbuh dengan kuat supaya aku pun bisa melindungi mu, Menma!'_

_Itachi memeluk pundak Menma dari samping dan kembali melangkah kan kaki menyusuri pinggiran sungai. Tak perduli memar-memar menghiasi wajah tampan keduanya, yang jelas mereka bahagia bisa saling melindungi satu sama lain._

_'kalau begitu ayo tumbuh menjadi kuat bersama! supaya kita bisa saling melindungi!'_

_'Yosh!!!'_

_'Omong-omong, menjadi kuat harus punya tubuh yang besar, om-om binaragawan itu bisa punya tubuh yang besar dengan cara apa ya?'_

_'Mungkin menelan barbel! ahahahaha'_

_'ahahahaha!'_

_kedua bocah berusia 7 tahun itu berjalan dengan riang masih dengan saling memeluk pundak satu sama lain._

_tak ada yang bisa memisahkan persahabatan mereka meski maut sekalipun._

"Menma!! bangun!!!" Itachi masih berteriak mengharap keajaiban muncul setelah nya meskipun mustahil.

Kini ia merasa sangat gagal dan tak berguna. Bocah yang dulu selalu melindunginya dari ancaman apapun itu kini tergeletak tak bernyawa dan dia tak mampu membantu nya.

"Itachi, sungguh ini bukan salah mu." Zetsu mengelus pundak Itachi yang kini masih bertahan pada posisinya, mencengkeram erat pundak Menma dan mengguncangnya.

"Ryu itu! Keparat!!" Itachi menoleh kebelakang dimana para polisi kini mengamankan tubuh para pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu, entah mati atau sekedar pingsan.

Garis polisi kini mengelilingi tempat pertumpahan darah yang merenggut nyawa sahabat terbaiknya.

"Aku akan membuat Ryu membalas semua ini!! Bajingan!!!!" Itachi mengepalkan jari tangannya hingga memutih, amarah benar-benar memuncak kini.

**XxX**

.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya dan sesegera mungkin menguncinya.

Ia bebas sekarang, meskipun ia terbukti menghabisi 5 orang dari Ryu namun dengan alibi 'sumbang dana' untuk melengkapi fasilitas kepolisian dari _Namikaze Corp_ membuatnya bisa pulang dengan santai seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Pemuda dengan penampilan serba kacau itu menghempas kan tubuh nya sendiri keatas ranjang empuk miliknya. Merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar serta menutup mata.

Naruto menelan ludah nya susah payah, perih di kedua sudut bibirnya belum hilang juga.

Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi siang yang menjadi pemicu tawuran.

Salah satu anggota Ryu yang sepertinya terpaut usia lebih tua 5 tahun dari nya itu tiba-tiba menghadang Naruto kemudian teman-teman nya datang.

Sebelumnya ia mendapat pesan ancaman yang tertulis pada secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh seorang siswa konoha dengan keadaan babak belurnya, nampaknya siswa itu dipalak dan dikeroyok oleh mereka sebelum kemudian diperintahkan memberi surat ancaman itu pada nya.

Kejadian ini membuatnya semakin murka terlebih lagi Shikamaru sampai terluka. Naruto ingat Itachi pernah berpesan pada nya.

_'Habisi semua anggota Ryu! bahkan jika bisa, jangan sisa kan 1 pun dari mereka.'_

Pesan itu membuatnya membulatkan tekad bahwa apapun yang terjadi nyawa harus dibalas nyawa. Meskipun faktanya tak sedikit dari Ryu yang meregang nyawa ditangan dingin Hebi ataupun Akatsuki tapi tetap bagi nya itu tak cukup untuk membayar nyawa sang kakak yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Semua nya serba tak cukup kalau Ryu masih menunjukan eksistensi nya. Yang ia mau, Ryu harus musnah dari muka bumi beserta para pendirinya jika bisa.

Naruto mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya, emosi kembali menghinggapi dirinya.

Ini bukan lah akhir, tapi justru awal dari tujuannya membantai habis Ryu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Ahh apa ini?:"v setelah sekian lama aku anggurin dan malah bikin ficlet baru malah makin ga jelas gini:"v

ga tau kenapa kayanya berat bgt chapter kali ini.

percaya atau ga, aku nangis ngetik bagian itachi ama menma itu huhuhu T.T mungkin aku berlebihan tapi kalau boleh jujur aku emang terharu ngebayanginny, tapi ga tau bakal nyampe apa ga feel nya ke kalian.

chap kali ini sarat dengan jawaban teka teki nya yg berupa flashback, maaf bgt kalau ini malah bikin kalian bingung karna alurnya maju mundur kebanyakan flashback bahkan ADA FLASHBACK DIDALAM FLASHBACK pas bagian kematian menma:"v btw aku kasih pembatas buat bedain mana flashback dan mana alur yg sekarang. kayanya aku lebih suka ngasih pembatas kaya gtu dari pada tulisan "**FLASHBACK ON**" dan "**FLASHBACK OFF**"

btw karna aku ga tau ortu nya minato itu siapa, jadi aku pake hiruzen aja trs sarutobi itu ku buat marga istrinya, biwako. gtu:"v

trs juga karna mata menma itu kadang biru kadang item (di road to ninja) jadi aku ambil kesepakatan aja kalo menma mata nya item biar ga bingung:"v

gimana? udh cukup untuk membayar keterlambatan update nya?:'

RnR minna?:"

_31 mei 2019 - seriello_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku, ShikaIno and more

Rated : M for language or blood

Genre : Friendship, tragedy maybe

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME, KEBANYAKAN FLASHBACK, ADEGAN BAKU HANTAM YG GA BISA DIBAYANGKAN KARENA MINIM DESKRIPSI, ALUR TERLALU CEPAT etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

***SESI JAWAB REVIEWS***

**_Ricky-Artz14 , Raynoval, agisummimura, Guest :_**

Siap! Ini dilanjut wkwk makasih udah ninggalin jejak

**_Kuuhaku Dika Trihexa :_**

Waw saya cukup terkejut kalau memang cerita ini mirip sama kisah mu, terimakasih sudah membaca btw saya perempuan loh ya jangan panggil saya bang wkwk karna kisah ini mirip kisah asli mu, km wajib baca terus loh wkwk klo km mau berbagi sedikit kisah mu, PM aku ya. Klo km mau dijadikan referensi saya, tapi ga maksa kok

**_Zian :_**

Terimakasih sudah membaca ceritanya! Wkwk

**_Andrian :_**

Gpp kok asal abis ini jangan ilang ya! Harus review lagi wwkwkwk makasih udh ngasih semangat juga.. wuf yu!

**_iwankeyy10 :_**

Siap bos!

**_Tetet taehyung :_**

Huaaaa maap ya bikin nangis wkwk btw saya ARMY loh wkwk makasih udah baca cerita gaje nya! Semoga tetep suka meskipun nambah ga jelas kaya hidup saya wkwkwkwwk borahae!

**_brenda sianipar :_**

Makasih banyak!! Ternyata banyak yg terharu kaya saya dibagian flashback itachi huhu saya juga nanges wkwwkk padahal saya baca bolak balik demi nyunting ketypoan tapi ttp sedih aja gtu rasa nya, disaat dia harusnya memperbaiki hubungan dengan keluarga eh malah mati gtu aja TT ini ada Narusaku nya dikit udah cukup membayar rindu nya ga? Wkwwk baca terus ya!

**_MANASYE :_**

Makasih review nya!!! Ditunggu review penyemangat lainnya!!! Wkwkwk

**_elissupriatin421 :_**

Saya tunggu jejak nya loh ya! Wkwkwkwk

.

.

.

.

"Hei Naruto! Mau kemana kau? Kita kan harus belajar bersama."

Sakura mencekal pergelangan tangan si pemuda pirang mana kala mereka berpapasan di halaman depan.

Bukannya mendapati pemuda itu siap sedia di kamarnya dengan setumpuk buku, justru Sakura mendapati kini Naruto tengah bersiap akan pergi dengan tas ransel serta gitar akustiknya.

"Tidak bisa, aku ada urusan mendadak. Lebih baik kau pulang kembali saja atau tidak, menunggu sampai ibuku pulang dan berbohonglah pada nya bahwa aku sudah belajar dengan mu." Jawabnya enteng sambil melepas cekalan tangan Sakura pada pergelangan tangannya.

Gadis ini menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan pemuda didepannya ini. Apa dia sudah gila?

"Aku jauh-jauh kemari untuk belajar bersama bukannya untuk berbohong pada orang tua mu." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap tajam lawan bicaranya, berharap hal itu dapat membuat Naruto goyah atau setidaknya membuatnya mengurungkan niatan untuk pergi.

"Ayolah, berbohong sedikit demi kebaikan tidak akan menambah dosa mu! Jadi bantulah aku dengan wajah manis mu itu dan tipu lah mereka semampu yang kau bisa. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu yang lebih penting dari sekedar belajar." Jawabnya sambil memutar bola mata bosan, mulai jengah dengan gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Gadis merah muda itu tengah menatap nya tajam tanpa ada niatan mengiyakan atau sekedar memberi respon.

"Lagipula tak mengajariku sehari saja tak akan membuatmu rugi kan? Kau tetap menerima bayaran itu kan?" Tanya nya lagi yang sukses membuat Sakura membelalakan iris _emeraldnya_, tak terima bahwa Naruto menganggapnya pamrih atau semacamnya.

"Hei! Dengar ya! Aku mengajarimu tanpa menerima uang sepeserpun tau!" Jawabnya angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Oh ya? Berarti kau ini bodoh sekali Nona Haruno! Rela datang jauh-jauh kemari menghabiskan ongkos hanya demi aku? Pergilah dan minta ongkos mu balik pada orang-orang yang ku panggil ayah dan ibu itu." Jawabnya sarkas sambil berlalu.

Ucapannya membuat Sakura kembali membelalakan matanya.

Apa baru saja ia dihina?

'Bodoh' katanya?

Namikaze itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Hei! Akan ku laporkan pada ibu mu nanti!" Teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tangan di udara, namun percuma, pasalnya sang Namikaze muda itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan tetap melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, apa sekarang sudah baikan?"

Kiba melangkah maju menghampiri sang pemuda Nara yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya diatas ranjang putih rumah sakit.

Semerbak bau obat mulai menghinggapi hidung serta efek anestesi yang masih dirasa oleh pemuda dengan kuncir tinggi nya itu bukti bahwa tempat ini memang lah rumah sakit.

"Ya begitulah, aku kan baik-baik saja." Jawabnya acuh membuat pemuda dengan surai kecoklatan di sana mendecih tak suka.

"Sombong sekali pemuda ini, padahal siapa yang kemarin hampir mati kehabisan darah sambil ditangisi oleh seorang gadis baik hati?" Sindirnya membuat Shikamaru memutar bola mata bosan.

Ayolah, ia tidak buta untuk melihat betapa terpukul nya gadis pirang yang menangis tersedu-sedu disampingnya hingga ia sampai dirumah sakit dan mendapat perawatan dan itu cukup merepotkan baginya, untuk seorang Shikamaru Nara, ia amat sangat membenci hal yang berhubungan dengan hutang budi.

"Kau tau? Gadis keluarga Yamanaka itu sampai rela menunggu mu diluar ruangan saat lengan mu dijahit. Bahkan dia selalu ada disini menunggumu sadar." Shikamaru menatap tak mengerti pada pemuda bersurai hitam kelam dengan kulit pucatnya itu yang baru saja datang.

Sai tengah melangkah kan kaki disusul Sasuke serta Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Kau tak percaya?" Tambahnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya, ya Sai memang seperti itu.

"Aku akan panggil perawat." Gaara kembali berbalik arah dan memilih meninggalkan ruangan serba putih ini demi memanggil salah satu perawat ketika mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru sudah sadarkan diri.

"Waw, coba lihat siapa sekarang yang tengah membuka mata lebar-lebar setelah sebelumnya tertutup rapat? Kau hampir membuat ku jantungan." Seorang pemuda bersurai keemasan muncul setelah hilangnya Gaara dari balik pintu setengah kaca itu. Ia melangkah masuk sembari menenteng gitar kesayangannya dengan senyum sumringah tatkala menyadari sang sahabat telah siuman.

"Siapa kemarin yang terlihat mati kutu ketika aku terluka?" Sindir Shikamaru mengundang gelak tawa dari pemuda itu, ia melempar gitarnya ke atas sofa di samping ranjang rawat kemudian menjulurkan tangan dan melakukan _high_ _five_ ala mereka.

"Ku kira kau tak akan membaik secepat ini." Ucapnya membuat semua orang yang ada di sana setuju dengan opini nya, siapa yang menduga seorang yang kehabisan banyak darah dan perlu 10 jahitan itu dapat sadar dan bertingkah selayak nya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dikeesokan hari nya bukan?

"Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku."

"Tuan Nara, saya harus melakukan pemeriksaan pada anda. Tolong izin kan saya melakukannya." Seorang perawat dengan _dress_ putih selutut nya masuk diiringi Garaa disampingnya, wanita itu menggenggam sebuah nampan besi yang berisi beberapa perban dan juga alat lainnya yang tidak dimengerti mereka.

"Hmm." Respon nya singkat. Sang wanita nampak tersenyum sumringah mengangguk sopan pada para pemuda yang ada disana, kemudian ia melakukan tugasnya mengganti perban serta memperhatikan debit infus nya.

"Ahh sepertinya anda cepat membaik, pertahanan tubuh anda baik sekali." Puji nya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia kembali sibuk mencatat sesuatu pada selembar kertas diatas sebuah papan berjalan yang ia bawa dan kembali melanjutkan berkata.

"Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat pun anda bisa pulang. Perbanyak tidur dan jangan lupa makan. Untuk sementara anda harus memakai kain _gips_ ini, jika dirasa sudah lebih baik lagi maka kami akan menggantinya dengan perban biasa. Apa anda mengerti?" Shikamaru lantas mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang dimaksud oleh sang wanita dengan surai gelap nya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan lanjutkan perbincangannya." Pamitnya sambil kembali melenggang pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru beserta kawan-kawan nya kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Benar-benar! Dia itu menyebalkan sekali! Tau begini lebih baik ku tolak saja permintaan ibunya itu." Sakura menggerutu, merutuki kebodohannya yang mau diatur oleh Naruto itu.

kini ia telah membuang ongkos hanya demi menyambangi kediaman Namikaze yang tidak tau diri. Tau kalau akan seperti ini akhirnya, lebih baik ia menghabis kan semua uang ongkos itu untuk bersantai dan bergosip ria bersama Tenten dan Ino disebuah _kafe_ saja.

"Tapi... apa Naruto benar-benar bertingkah seperti itu karena ia ingin menyadarkan orang tua nya, Kalau memaksakan suatu kehendak itu tidak baik? Sepenting itu kah kakak nya bagi dirinya?" Ia bergumam sambil sesekali menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalan.

"Ehh? Bicara apa aku ini! Tentu saja kakak pasti berarti! Kan mereka saudara." Sakura mengelus dagu nya nampak berpikir sambil menatap langit yang cerah ini.

"Hmm tapi, bukan kah dia berkata bahwa orang tua nya bertingkah seakan-akan kakak nya yang menginginkan hal itu dan terlihat seperti menutupi fakta? Dia merasa dibohongi kan? Itu berarti dia tidak dekat ya dengan kakak nya? Ahh membayangkan nya pasti sakit sekali. Ketika kita ingin dekat dengan seseorang, membicarakan banyak hal tapi tak diberi kesempatan lagi karena sudah terlambat, pasti menyakitkan." Sakura memelankan suara nya manakala dirinya merasa sakit luar biasa. Mungkin dia memang tidak tau seperti apa perasaan pemuda itu, tapi ia cukup memahami nya. Kehilangan seorang yang amat sangat berarti itu tidak lah menyenangkan.

Sakura dulu tidak dekat dengan Nenek nya. Wanita tua bawel yang selalu menceramahi nya. Tidak boleh melakukan ini itu dan membatasi ruang geraknya ketika bermain, tapi setelah sang Ibu berkata bahwa itu semata-mata karena Nenek sayang pada nya dan ingin ia selalu aman tak terluka dari situ lah ia akhirnya sadar. Nenek ingin melindungi nya tapi saat ia hendak mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih dan berjanji akan bersikap lebih baik lagi justru Tuhan tak memberinya kesempatan. Sang Nenek meninggal karena penyakit yang telah lama diderita nya ketika ia tengah dalam perjalanan mengunjungi kediaman Nenek Haruno itu. Rasa nya menyakitkan. Sakura yakin, Naruto pasti merasakan hal yang serupa. Pantas ia bertingkah.

"Tapi kan.."

**BUGH!!**

"KYAA!!!"

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus merencanakan balas dendam nya, tapi jangan beri tahu Shikamaru. Dia pasti ngotot ingin ikut juga. kalian tau sendiri keadaan nya tak memungkinkan." Naruto nampak menatap selembar kertas denah posisi dari Itachi. Semua nya nampak mengangguk setuju, Shikamaru sudah terluka parah dan ia butuh pemulihan. Selama itu berlangsung, biar saja ia istirahat total tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya.

"Kapan kita kesana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mencari denah akurat nya dari kertas yang diberi kakaknya itu melalui ponsel pintarnya.

"Minggu depan mungkin, kita harus mengumpulkan senjata dulu. Sepertinya aku butuh beberapa pistol." Naruto meletakan kertas tadi diatas meja dan Kiba langsung menyambarnya.

"Aku punya _colt_ _1911_ dirumah. Milik Itachi tapi aku akan menggunakan nya, sepertinya itu berguna." Jawab Sasuke sambil kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Apa _smith_ _and_ _wesson_ _500_ _magnum_ cukup untuk mu? Itu pistol jenis _revolver_. Dia punya daya akurasi tinggi. Aku memilikinya dirumah." Sai nampak menenggak kopi nya sambil menatap Naruto yang kini tengah mengangguk.

"Bawa saja. Aku pasti membutuh kan nya."

"Ya aku punya banyak sekali pistol di rumah. Jika hanya itu yang kau butuh kan kenapa kita tidak langsung bergerak saja? Ku rasa sudah cukup." Gaara nampak melongokan kepala nya ikut serta mengamati dengan cermat kertas denah bersama Kiba.

"Hei, ini tidak terlalu jauh. Kita bahkan bisa kesana sekarang. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin meremukan tulang-tulang mereka." Kiba tersenyum meremehkan. Wajahnya yang biasa konyol dan riang kini diselimuti kabut dingin yang menyeramkan. Siapapun yang melihat nya tidak akan percaya kalau itu Kiba.

"Aku cukup menyayangkan mereka begitu berani melukai Shikamaru begitu. Terlebih soal kakak mu. Rasa nya mereka sudah melangkah terlalu jauh untuk ukuran berandalan kecil seperti mereka." Kiba kembali bertutur kata. Ia nampak menggenggam erat kertas ditangannya itu hingga membuatnya kusut.

"Tenang lah Kiba, lagi pula memang nya untuk apa Hebi ini dibentuk? Untuk menumpas Ryu sampai tuntas kan? Selama kita bersama. Aku yakin Ryu akan musnah." Naruto tersenyum miring, menatap penuh amarah pada sederet balok besi dan juga sajam didepan nya.

**BRAK!!**

"Naruto! S-sakura!" Semua nya nampak tersentak kaget tatkala seorang wanita berambut pirang mendobrak pintu dengan tergesa-gesa serta peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Ino?" Panggilnya tak percaya, dari mana gadis ini tau tempat persembunyian mereka yang berada dibawah _mansion_ Uchiha ini?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke memperhatikan gadis Yamanaka itu yang tengah meraup oksigen banyak-banyak ke paru-paru nya. Ia nampak hampir kehabisan napas.

"Sakura, i-itu Sakura! Naruto! Sakura diculik!" Teriaknya sambil meneteskan air mata, dua pasang kaki jenjang nya seperti tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk menopang berat tubuh nya.

"Apa?! Apa maksud nya?" Naruto melangkah maju menghampiri Ino. Kiba dan Garaa lekas membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri dari simpuhan nya.

"Itu! Sakura di culik anggota Ryu!"

"Apa maksud nya ini?! Astaga bajingan itu!"

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya?" Pemuda dengan surai hitam panjangnya nampak mengerutkan kening tak mengerti dengan apa yang diceritakan sang adik kandung.

"Sakura itu teman sekelas kami. Dia dimintai tolong oleh ibu Naruto untuk mengawasi dan juga membantu nya belajar. Tapi Ryu salah sangka mereka mengira Sakura kekasih Naruto. Dan mereka mengirimkan pesan ini." Sasuke menyodorkan ponsel kotak nya ke hadapan sang kakak demi menunjukan sebuah pesan ancaman yang diteruskan dari Ino, gadis itu mendapat pesan nya dari Tsunade, ibu Sakura.

_'Putri anda telah kami culik! Katakan pada kekasih putri anda yang bernama Naruto itu untuk menemui kami di gudang padi daerah xxxx jalan xxxx jika anda ingin putri anda yang cantik ini selamat dan baik-baik saja tanpa cacat apapun maka jangan libat kan polisi! Camkan itu! Ryu.' _

"Sialan! Mereka benar-benar kelewatan. Sudah membunuh Menma, melukai Shikamaru dan sekarang menyeret gadis yang tidak tau apa-apa? Apa mereka bosan hidup?" Rahangnya mengeras, amarah muncul dalam dirinya. Itachi benar-benar diselimuti aura membunuh sekarang. Kilatan mata nya tajam. Ia menarik laci dan mengeluarkan beberapa peluru beserta pistol _colt 1911_ kesayangannya. Pistol emas itu nampak berpendar menyilau kan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sayang sekali pistol penuh keagungan seperti ini harus digunakan untuk membunuh para bajingan tengik yang bahkan tidak setara dengan setengah dari harga nya.

"Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan juga." Katanya sembari memasukan satu persatu peluru.

"Jangan kak! Kau masih ada beberapa pertemuan dengan kolega. Jika kau menghilang, ayah pasti curiga." Sasuke nampak khawatir, jika sampai sang ayah mengetahui putra sulung dan bungsu nya menghilang tanpa alasan ia pasti akan menyelidiki ada apa, dan itu tentu akan menghambat acara balas dendam nya.

"Tapi ini benar-benar sudah kelewatan! Aku harus ikut andil dalam menghabisi mereka!" Ucapnya berapi-api, kini ia tak perduli, yang ada dalam pikiran nya adalah ia berniat mencabut nyawa semua Ryu, jika bisa bahkan sampai ke akar nya. Yakuza amatiran itu sudah kelewatan dan menganggap remeh Akatsuki serta Hebi maka jelas kini Itachi tak mau lagi ada korban selanjutnya selain Menma dan Shikamaru. Baginya, dendam dan amarah yang sudah bercokol dalam hatinya patut untuk dilepaskan dengan baku hantam. Pemuda dengan surai panjang itu lekas bangkit memimpin jalan hingga sang adik mengikutinya.

"Batal kan semua acara, aku ada urusan mendadak yang lebih penting sekarang." Ucapnya pada seorang pemuda yang telah menjadi kepercayaan nya mana kala pemuda tersebut membuka pintu dan hendak mengabari nya sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan gadis ini?"

"tunggu saja sampai bos memerintahkan tindakan selanjutnya." Pemuda dengan kilatan mata _onyx_ tajam nya itu nampak tengah menyender santai pada ambang pintu dengan sebatang rokok terselip diantara bibir nya dan tengah sibuk menyalakan korek api didepan wajah nya.

Sakura kini tengah duduk bersimpuh dilantai, kaki nya terikat, kedua belah tangannya diikat dibalik punggungnya, bibir gadis itu disumpal kain dan diikat kembali dengan sebuah kain putih yang membuatnya sulit mengeluarkan suara. Air mata tak henti-henti nya menetes dari sang _emerald_ hijau nya. Sakura tak tau lagi harus apa. Dikelilingi para pemuda bengis yang sesekali menatap nya lapar seperti itu cukup menakutinya, ohh _kami-sama_ dosa apa yang telah diperbuatnya? Sampai-sampai harus ada dalam situasi mengerikan seperti ini? Jika saja Sakura telah berbuat dosa maka tidak segan-segan dia akan menebus dosa nya asalkan dia tak terjerumus pada situasi darurat ini.

Seketika ia menyesal telah menceburkan diri dalam lingkup kehidupan seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sangat berbahaya itu. Ia tak cukup tuli untuk menyadari bahwa beberapa dari mereka menyebut nama Naruto disana, begitu saja sudah cukup membuat nya sadar, akar dari permasalahan ini adalah pemuda dengan surai keemasan itu. Mereka semua pasti menggunakan dirinya untuk memancing sang Namikaze masuk ke sarang Ryu ini.

Sakura tak tau dimana dia berada, tempat ini gelap dengan pencahayaan yang minim sekali, matahari nampak menerobos masuk melalui _ventilasi_ yang ditutup sebuah papan kayu dari dalam itu, lantai nya lembab seperti baru saja terkena siraman air hujan. Ruangan ini luas serta terdapat beberapa balok kayu tergeletak dilantai nya, Sakura cukup yakin bahwa tempat ini seperti nya sebuah gudang tua yang telah lama ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Tsunade selain hanya menangis meratapi bagaimana nasib putri cantik nya sekarang, ia tidak tau Sakura dimana. terlebih pesan pemberitahuan itu tak kunjung datang lagi. pesan yang telah ia kirim kan pada Ino adalah petunjuk satu-satu nya. ia tak menyangka jika hidup sang putri bisa sampai terancam seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf atas segala kejadian ini Tsunade, sungguh aku benar-benar menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. seharusnya aku memang tidak meminta bantuan pada putri mu untuk menjadi teman belajar putra ku." isak tangis kembali terdengar dari dua wanita paruh baya. Tsunade menggeleng pelan mencoba menampik dan berharap sang sahabat tak lagi merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah terjadi ini.

ia termasuk orang yang cukup percaya dengan pemikiran _positive_ nya bahwa semua yang terjadi telah di garis besarkan oleh Tuhan, maka ia tak ingin sang sahabat merasa bersalah ataupun disalahkan. ia mengelus punggung Kushina sambil menyunggingkan senyum, mencoba memberi ketegaran meskipun dirinya sendiri berlinangan air mata dan tak tau harus apa.

beberapa jam yang lalu Kushina, Naruto dan teman-teman nya lekas menyambangi kediaman nya untuk menanyakan kebenaran hilangnya Sakura, setelah Naruto tau bahwa itu memang benar, pemuda itu segera pergi disusul teman-teman nya entah kemana. kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan pada Tsunade hanya lah.

_"tunggu sebentar saja, aku pasti akan membawa nya pulang kembali."_

dari raut wajahnya, Tsunade tau Naruto tidak berbohong, sorot matanya memancarkan keyakinan dan sedikit kebengisan. emosi mungkin, dan sejak saat itu ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega dan menyerahkan semua nya pada Naruto sepenuhnya meskipun ia tetap berdoa pada Tuhan juga untuk keselamatan putri nya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menangis, hal pertama yang ia gumamkan dalam gumaman suara nya yang teredam ia lah _"ibu"_ dan _"kami-sama"_ kata itu yang terus ia ucapkan berkali-kali dengan derai air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti, bagaikan mata air dari pegunungan baru yang mencoba mengaliri kehidupan manusia.

ia tidak tau harus apa, putus asa? jelas.

apalagi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan dibebaskan atau bahkan diselamatkan. oh tidak, Sakura cukup tau manusia seperti apa Namikaze Naruto itu. ia tidak akan perduli kecuali itu menyangkut hidup nya sendiri. mungkin saja pemuda itu justru tengah membuang muka dan masa bodo dengan nyawa Sakura yang kini tengah terancam.

Gadis bersurai merah muda ini tak yakin ia akan keluar dengan selamat apalagi saat mendengar denting semacam balok besi yang dihantam bertubi-tubi pada benda tumpul lainnya. ia bahkan sempat menerka bahwa hal itu dilakukan sebagai latihan sebelum besi tersebut dihantamkan pada kepala merah muda nya, berlebihan memang. tapi rasa takut itu memang nyata.

makin lama suara kegaduhan besi itu makin terasa mendekati nya, Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan mata. setidaknya dia sudah melihat dunia sebelum akhirnya ia akan memejamkan mata untuk selama-lama nya. ya kira-kira begitu lah yang terbayang dalam pikirannya.

disela-sela kegaduhan yang semakin menerornya itu Sakura sempat memohon kesempatan sekali lagi tentang hidupnya, ia berjanji pada _kami-__sama_ bahwa ia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lebih baik lagi dari yang sekarang, berusaha untuk tidak berbuat dosa dan akan melakukan hal-hal baik lainnya.

sebenarnya hal itu ia lakukan untuk meredam suara dentingan besi yang terus menghantui nya. semakin keras ia berdoa semakin keras juga pukulan besi itu seperti nya, entah kenapa diluar seakan-akan gaduh sekali sampai akhirnya suara pistol yang ditembakkan itu menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan, suara nya belum hilang tapi sudah digantikan lagi dengan suara letusan peluru yang lain, Sakura bahkan belum sempat menerka keadaan apa yang tengah terjadi diluar pintu usang didepannya ini tapi ia rasa sudah ada sekitar 15 peluru yang dilesakan hanya dalam beberapa menitnya membuat sang gadis _pinky_ yakin, diluar tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Sakura menelan ludah. membayangkan kegaduhan macam apa yang tengah terjadi di luar sana.

dalam keadaan bimbang nya tiba-tiba pintu itu terpental didobrak seorang, lebih tepat nya oleh seorang pemuda bersurai keemasan dengan baju _casual_ nya persis seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, hanya saja terlihat lebih basah karena keringat dan juga kotor.

Sakura tentu kaget mana kala mendapati pemuda itu lekas menghampiri nya, meraih bahu nya dan membantunya berdiri, bahkan pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di sana. entah mengapa sorot iris biru langit itu menyirat kan aura berbeda, tidak tajam seperti biasanya melainkan lebih pada kelembutan dan rasa kekhawatiran.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Naruto lekas melepaskan segala ikatan pada tubuh Sakura termasuk sumpalan pada mulutnya, itu sedikit membuat Sakura bernafas lega, ia cepat-cepat meraup banyak oksigen setelah sebelumnya sempat terhambat pasokannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa? apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto kembali mengusap pipi Sakura, menyibakan poni gadis itu kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada memar tersembunyi atau apapun itu disana, ia sedikit bernapas lega begitu melihat wajah putih itu tetap mulus seperti biasanya.

Sakura masih tertegun dengan sesekali terisak begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya bahkan melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu dirinya, sosok yang tengah tanpa ragu menampakan ke khawatirannya. saking tertegun nya bahkan Sakura baru sadar bahwa pada wajah pemuda itu sudah terpatri berbagai macam luka, mulai dari sudut bibirnya yang robek dan masih mengeluarkan darah, Sakura yakin luka itu masih baru. lalu luka pada pelipis kiri Naruto dan beberapa memar kebiruan disekitar rahang bawahnya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" ia malah balik bertanya begitu menyadari betapa memprihatinkan nya kini wajah Naruto yang masih mengerutkan keningnya khawatir. entah motivasi dari mana yang jelas kini Sakura menyentuh sudut bibir Naruto yang terluka dengan ibu jarinya membuat si empunya bibir meringis.

"aku tidak apa-apa" tepis nya, membuat Sakura kembali sadar bahwa Naruto yang asli telah kembali. Naruto yang biasa memasang wajah tak perduli. walau pun Sakura sebenarnya tak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa berubah secepat itu.

"aku tidak yakin dengan wajah begitu bisa dibilang _'baik-baik saja'_." ucap Sakura jujur.

"Ini tidak penting lagi, yang penting adalah apakah para keparat itu mencoba melukai mu?" Naruto kembali mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa Sakura tidak mengalami luka sedikit pun. cukup bagi nya, ia tak mau berhutang budi apapun pada orang lain dan ia tak mau orang lain terluka karena permasalah pribadi dirinya. terlebih lagi itu Sakura. bukan, bukan apa-apa hanya saja gadis ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ryu bukan? Baginya, tak adil kalau sampai gadis ini terluka lebih jauh lagi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura mengelus pergelangan tangan nya yang memerah pelan. susah payah dia menelan ludah. tenggorokannya seperti tercekat akibat dari mulutnya yang di sumpal sejak berjam-jam yang lalu itu, membuat sensasi seakan-akan radang tenggorokan secara tiba-tiba.

"Untunglah." Naruto menghela nafas lega, tepat sebelum sebuah teriakan membahana itu menginterupsi dirinya.

"Awas!!!"

**Dor!**

belum sempat Naruto menoleh, ia merasa bahu nya ditembus sesuatu. Cairan merah gelap merembes mendominasi warna kuning dari _hoodienya_. Iris kebiruan nya sempat terbelalak menatap tepat _emerald_ di depannya. bahkan saking kencangnya peluru tersebut membuat Naruto terdorong kedepan karena tidak kuat menerima momentum tembakan hingga ia menubruk Sakura, membuat gadis itu sigap memegang bahu Naruto sedang sang pemuda lekas memegang daerah sekitar tulang selangka nya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai _hoodie_ kuning keorangean itu didominasi warna merah gelap, hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai Naruto sadar bahwa ia terluka parah. Ia sempat menoleh ke belakang dimana Itachi tengah baku hantam dengan sang penembak yang telah melukai nya.

satu-satunya yang ia dengar sebelum akhirnya jatuh berlutut didepan Sakura adalah, suara sirine polisi yang memekakan telinga serta teriakan Khawatir Sakura sampai akhirnya semua gelap.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

ok saya tau ini ga nyambung, aneh bahkan ga membayar keterlambatan waktu update yg saya janjikan tapi ya asal kalian tau aja bahwa menumbuhkan rasa ingin menulis itu ternyata susah sekali, bahkan saya harus berulang kali meyakinkan diri bahwa saya harus melanjutkan ini meskipun saya tidak ingin wkwk:'v dan lagi hal paling menjengkelkan adalah ffn yg sering eror. untuk para author lainnya pasti paham gimana rasa nya menulis secara spontan, ya terkadang kata-kata ngalir gtu aja dan ga bisa diulangin untuk ke 2 kali nya kan? mungkin bisa tapi rasanya ga akan se afdol yg pertama kan? dan itu yg saya alami setelah ffn berkali2 menghilangkan kata yg sudah saya rangkai sedemikian rupa:'v jadi maaf atas keterlambatannya dan bahkan saya menghilang hampir satu tahun. ada yg kangen saya ga nih?:'v (ngarep)

feel so free buat yg mau berinteraksi dengan saya, pm dan DM terbuka silahkan:)

oiyaa saya cukup kaget ketika ada salah satu readers saya DM di instagram dan nanyain tentang ff ini wkwk ternyata masih ada yg perduli sama ff saya dan of course saya bangga:' duh jadi terharu

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK YG SUDAH MENINGGALKAN JEJAK NYA!! JNGN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK LAGI SUPAYA SAYA TAU BAHWA KALIAN MASIH TERTARIK DENGAN FF ABAL2NYA:)

sekalian deh mau promosi, yg punya wattpad silahkan mampir di work saya disana tapi khusus wp saya ga nulis cast naruto ya, saya nulis cast nya idol korea khusus nya BTS. uname nya @vtae_95_ klo ga salah wkwk jangan lupa mampir klo suka dan tinggalkan jejak nya!! terimakasih banyakkk

_19 Maret 2020 - Seriello_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, romance maybe

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

"Namikaze-_san_ baik-baik saja. Kami sudah berhasil mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang dalam bahu kiri nya. "

Kushina jatuh terduduk di atas bangku tunggu depan ruang operasi. Lampu kini berpendar hijau menandakan bahwa operasi sudah selesai.

Beberapa jam yang lalu jantung nya hampir saja mencuat keluar mana kala ia mendengar kabar Naruto tumbang tertembak saat ingin menyelamatkan Sakura.

Terbesit dalam pikirnya perihal kata-kata Naruto beberapa hari lalu.

_'Bukan tidak mungkin kalian akan kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Kehilangan Aku'._

Tidak, itu terlalu menyakitkan, Kushina sadar, seberapa buruk nya hubungan antar dia dan Menma, sesungguhnya ia tetap merasa kehilangan walaupun tidak pernah menunjukannya secara terbuka.

Sebuah elusan lembut mampir ke pundak kanan nya, ia menoleh, menangkap shappire dengan pancaran sama khawatir seperti dirinya dengan bibir yang sedikit menyunggingkan senyum seakan-akan Minato meyakinkan nya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Terlepas dari itu tetap saja ia merasa takut. Kushina menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya, jatuh menangis tersedu-sedu menyadari kebodohannya. Ia tidak boleh jatuh dalam lubang yang sama untuk yang kedua kali nya

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Ino dan Tenten segera berlari menghambur ke pelukan Sakura begitu mereka menemukan gadis merah muda itu tengah duduk di ruang tunggu kantor polisi dengan selimut putih tebal mengelilingi tubuh rampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ino memperhatikan wajah dan tubuh Sakura lekat-lekat, khawatir sahabat baiknya ini terluka hebat atau barangkali cidera.

Tenten nampak menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan sedikit bernapas lega. Setidaknya mengetahui bahwa Sakura selamat itu sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya dimana ia dan Ino tidak mendapat petunjuk sama sekali tentang keberadaan Sakura yang di culik anggota Ryu.

"Aku sudah bilang pada mu, berhubungan dengan Naruto itu berbahaya tau, kita sangat mengkhawatirkan mu." Ino kembali mengomel mana kala mereka sekarang duduk di bangku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino, tidak baik berkata seperti itu tentang seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan ku bahkan karena itu dia harus di rawat di rumah sakit." Jawab Sakura.

"Tetap saja, dia menyelamatkan mu tapi kau di culik tentu karena dia juga kan." Tenten geram, dia tak habis pikir kehidupan mereka yang semula biasa saja berubah menjadi banyak sekali terlibat tindak kriminal hanya karena satu pemuda.

Tentu dia tau kemarin Ino hampir saja di pukul oleh anggota Ryu hanya karena dia menangisi pemuda pujaan nya hingga akhirnya dia rela terjun, pada hal ia tau itu berbahaya dan sekarang Sakura di culik karena dia berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Apa bibi Kushina dan paman Minato tau kau ada disini?" Ino kembali bertanya ketika dia dapat melihat siluet pirang di balik pintu sebuah ruangan dan ia yakin itu Tsunade.

"Tau, mereka sempat kesini kemudian setelah memberi pernyataan dan mengecek keadaan ku, mereka langsung ke rumah sakit karena Naruto akan di operasi."

Sakura menjelaskan sambil sesekali membuang napas nya, mencoba menghilangkan trauma kecil yang dia alami setelah melihat Naruto tertembak. Ia yakin Ino juga merasakan hal yang sama saat dia melihat Shikamaru terluka.

"Sakura, ayo pulang. Kita jenguk Naruto besok." Tsunade berjalan menghampiri Sakura ketika dia keluar dari ruangan bersama dua polisi lainnya dan juga seorang Dokter yang tadi sempat memberinya selimut, Sakura mengangguk.

Dia sempat mendengar bahwa tak ada yang terluka parah selain Naruto dan semua nya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan selamat, sisa nya anggota Ryu telah dimasukan ke dalam penjara dengan tuduhan penculikan berencana.

Apapun itu yang melibatkan Hebi, Sakura yakin seratus persen semuanya akan terlihat baik-baik saja.

Terutama jika kau punya power dari keluarga kan?

.

.

.

.

"Semua ini salah mu!"

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan aku?"

Sakura berhenti diambang pintu ketika dia tidak sengaja mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruangan dibalik pintu setengah kaca ini, Sakura yang semula hendak membuka pintu justru mengurungkan niatnya dan segera bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Ia yakin itu suara bibi Kushina yang mungkin tengah berdebat dengan suaminya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada mu, berhenti mengekang anak-anak kita, tidak kah kau sadar dengan semua ini? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan putra ku untuk kedua kali nya."

"Dokter bilang Naruto tidak apa-apa, jangan berlebihan."

"Sekarang tidak apa-apa, kalau besok bagaimana? Tuhan tidak akan memberi kesempatan untuk kedua kali nya. Aku sudah bilang pada mu berhentilah."

"Lalu aku harus apa? Membiarkan mereka menuruti ego mereka sendiri dan menjadi tidak berguna?"

"Kau menyuruh mereka berhenti mengikuti ego mereka dan mengikuti ego mu? Disaat genting begini kau berniat membicarakan keuntungan? Sejak dulu harusnya aku mendengarkan Menma."

"Jadi ibu menyesal sekarang?"

"Naruto?!!"

Sakura segera mengintip dari balik pintu begitu dia mendengar suara serak tercekat itu menimpali argumen kedua orang tua nya, Naruto siuman, Bahu nya di perban. Sedikitnya Sakura dapat menghela napas lega, Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau sudah baikan? Ibu akan panggilkan Dokter segera."

"Tidak."

Naruto mencekal tangan ibu nya sebelum wanita merah itu beranjak menjauh dari sisi ranjang nya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kalian menyesal sekarang?"

Naruto kembali bertanya, menatap sendu Minato dan Kushina bergantian, dua orang dewasa itu masing-masing membuang pandangan mereka asal, nampak gengsi mereka masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui, Naruto menghela napas nya berat sebelum kemudian dia kembali berbicara, merasa menyerah dengan keadaan dimana bagaimana pun juga dia tak mampu merubah pemikiran kedua orang tua nya meskipun jelas dia mendengar Kushina sempat berkata sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi pemikiran kalian, aku begini hanya karena ingin kalian tau. Ayah, ibu, Aku menyayangi kalian sama seperti kak Menma menyayangi kalian juga, tanpa terkecuali. Aku hanya ingin kalian tau bahwa ke egoisan tak akan membawa kebahagiaan. Ayah bilang ini demi kebaikan bukan? Ayah ingin anak dan cucu nya nanti bahagia dengan bergelimang harta, tapi apa ayah tau kebahagian yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita ingin kan tanpa harus merasa terkekang."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, sesungguhnya tenggorakan nya terasa amat sangat kering, mengingat ia baru saja bangun dari efek anastesi kemarin ditambah nyeri di bahu nya yang muncul sesekali.

"Cara kalian menyayangi ku ataupun kak Menma itu salah, memang uang bisa memberikan apapun yang kita mau, tapi satu yang tidak dapat kita beli dengan uang adalah kebahagiaan, kenapa? Karena bahagia itu tidak dapat dikalkulasikan dengan angka atau pun sejumlah uang. Tolong berhentilah memaksakan kehendak."

Satu tetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sudutnya, Naruto tak mencoba mencegahnya, biar saja. Biar orang tua nya tau betapa tersiksanya dia terhadap rasa bersalah akan kehilangan kakak nya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari betapa berharga nya sesuatu yang telah hilang dari kehidupan kita. Coba ayah dan ibu bayangkan, kak Menma tidak selamanya tidak berguna, apa ayah pernah melihat piagam di kamar nya? Pemenang juara 1 festival menciptakan lagu? Apa ibu pernah mencium nya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat karena pencapaian nya? Apa kalian pernah berkata 'nak kamu melakukan hal yang luar biasa, kami bangga pada mu' seperti kalimat yang biasa kalian katakan pada ku? Pernah kah?"

Kushina menangis terisak dalam duduknya sedangkan Minato membuang pandangan asal, menahan air mata supaya tak mencuat keluar.

"Setiap anak punya cara nya masing-masing untuk bersinar, semua nya tidak akan pernah sama. Aku punya kemampuan ku sendiri dan kak Menma memiliki keunikan nya sendiri yang tidak bisa aku miliki. Aku pintar dalam sains, semuanya mudah bagiku, aku pintar dalam olahraga juga aku bisa melakukan semua nya tapi apa kalian percaya betapa sulitnya aku belajar akustik? Untuk 1 buah instrumen abstrak saja aku harus belajar berbulan-bulan sedangkan apa kalian tau bahwa kak Menma mempelajari lebih dari 5 lagu hanya dalam sehari? Jika kalian memaksa ku sekarang untuk memainkan 5 lagu dalam sehari pun tak akan pernah bisa, sama hal nya dengan kak Menma yang kalian paksa untuk mendapat nilai sempurna di semua pelajaran dalam waktu singkat."

Naruto menghapus air Matanya asal dengan punggung tangan kanan nya, sebenarnya sakit kepala mulai menghinggapi kepala pirangnya namun ia tahan demi melontarkan amarah yang selama ini tertanam dalam hatinya.

"Kekerasan tidak akan dapat membawa sebuah perubahan, justru membawa sebuah trauma besar. Aku hanya ingin kalian menghargai dan tidak menutup mata akan kematian kak Menma, aku bahkan masih tak percaya bahwa kalian seakan-akan tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sama sekali meskipun kalian melihat nama Namikaze Menma tertera pada nisan nya."

Kushina menggeleng segera, mencoba menampik tuduhan Naruto pada nya. Masih dengan isaknya yang mendominasi ruangan serba putih itu dia lekas memeluk Naruto dari samping.

"Ibu tidak pernah menutup mata terhadap kakak mu, jujur ibu merindukan dia, sangat."

Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ini terlalu berat untuknya, entah ia berhasil atau tidak dalam hal menyadarkan keegoisan orang tua nya namun nyata nya satu beban sedikit terangkat mana kala dia mendengar kata 'rindu' dari ibu nya, setidaknya kakak nya tidak dilupakan sepenuhnya.

"Ayah tau? Bahkan kalimat maaf dari mu yang tidak pernah terucap itu tidak akan pernah menghidupkan kembali kak Menma. Penyesalan tetap penyesalan. Dan aku tidak ingin kalian menyesal terlalu dalam."

Sakura jatuh terduduk di bangku luar ruangan, entah kenapa ia ikut menitik kan air mata, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangan, ini terlalu berat.

Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Naruto berkata seperti waktu itu.

_'Keegoisan mereka membuat kakak ku terbunuh'._

Semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang, alasan kenapa pemuda itu berpura-pura bodoh, bersikap berandal dan cuek terhadap segala sesuatu semata-mata hanya supaya kedua orang tuanya menyadari kesalahan mereka sendiri namun nyatanya mereka terlalu batu untuk meruntuhkan ego dan meminta maaf atas kematian putra mereka sendiri.

Ini menyakitkan, sungguh Sakura berani bersumpah ia merasa sedih atas kematian Menma.

Sosok yang bahkan tidak ia kenal namun ia yakin Menma tak pantas mendapat kematian sebelum ia mendapat kebahagiaan.

"Hei? Kenapa kau tak masuk kedalam?" Kiba nampak terkejut ketika dia melihat gadis merah muda yang tak asing menurutnya sedang duduk di bangku luar ruangan sambil menutup wajahnya, jauh lebih terkejut lagi ketika dia menyadari bahwa mata gadis ini sembab.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya sebelum kemudian Sakura menyeretnya menjauh dari posisi nya.

"Kau ingin menjenguk Naruto kan? Aku rasa tidak sekarang, didalam ada bibi Kushina dan paman Minato, sebaiknya kau ikut aku."

.

.

.

.

"Hei pinky, apa kau baru saja menangis?"

Kiba masih penasaran, pasalnya wajah gadis merah muda yang tengah menyeretnya menuju kantin rumah sakit dilantai bawah itu sangat muram dan mata nya begitu sembab, entah kenapa.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada mu." Katanya kemudian duduk pada sebuah bangku kosong, kantin saat ini lumayan lengang, tidak banyak yang berlalu lalang kecuali bibi pemilik salah satu stand makan yang sibuk hilir mudik membereskan sisa makanan.

"Aku baru saja bertanya pada mu dan kau belum menjawabnya sekarang kau balik bertanya?" Sindir Kiba yang justru mendapat rolling eyes dari Sakura.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja sempat mendengar perbincangan antar keluarga di ruangan Naruto, mereka membicarakan pasal Menma."

Satu nama itu terucap, air muka Kiba langsung berubah, lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. Sakura yakin ini bukan hal yang biasa, sangat serius sepertinya.

"Kau pasti tau kan soal kakak Naruto itu?" Kiba menggendikan bahunya.

"Ya semua orang juga pasti tau kalau Menma itu kakak Naruto." Jawab Kiba acuh, namun bukan itu yang ingin Sakura dengar. Ia menghela napas berat kemudian lekas berkata sambil memelankan suaranya.

"Aku tau itu, termasuk tentang kematian nya." Kiba membelalakkan matanya kaget, saking terkejutnya bahkan dia berjengit dari duduknya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya aku tau tentangnya. Maksudku, aku tau tentang dia sedikitnya. Bukan tentang 'kematiannya' tapi aku tau arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana. Yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah, seburuk apa hubungan kak Menma itu dengan orang tuanya? Apakah separah itu?"

Sakura dengan sifat ingin taunya bertanya dengan menggebu-gebu sedangkan Kiba nampak menyenderkan punggung lebarnya pada senderan bangku besi.

"Nona, apa kau tau tentang privasi? Aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal pribadi milik seseorang."

Sakura kembali menghela napasnya frustasi. Tentu saja ia tau itu hanya saja ia ingin mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara keluarga Namikaze. Itu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin tau apakah hubungan mereka tidak baik hingga Naruto ingin orang tuanya menyadari kesalahan mereka?" Kiba menegakan posisi duduknya, wajahnya nampak penasaran.

"Sebenarnya sejauh apa kau mendengar pembicaraan mereka?"

Sakura terkejut ditatap seserius itu oleh Kiba, pemuda yang terkenal sangat suka bercanda bahkan sebelas dua belas dengan tingkah konyol Naruto, mau tidak mau akhirnya Sakura menceritakan semua yang dia dengar, Kiba mengangguk. Mengelus dagunya sambil mengernyitkan kening.

"Hmmmm." Pemuda dengan surai kecoklatan itu menjeda kalimatnya sedangkan Sakura menunggu dengan harap-harap cemasnya.

"Tidak tau." Katanya yang sukses membuat Sakura menghela napas jengkel dan memukul lengannya.

"Aduh sakit tau." Eluh nya sambil meringis.

"Ya dari pembicaraan mereka harusnya kau sudah tau seperti apa hubungan kak Menma itu dengan orang tuanya, tidak baik memang bahkan bisa dibilang buruk."

Kiba mengatakannya sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja, iris nya nampak menerawang jauh mengingat-ingat sosok 'kakak' itu.

Dia mengenal Naruto sejak SMP, mereka berteman baik tapi bisa di hitung dengan jari berapa kali Naruto menceritakan tentang kakak nya, itu artinya hubungan mereka berdua tidak terlalu dekat, ketika dia main ke rumah Naruto pun sangat jarang dia bertemu muka dengan Menma, mungkin pernah sesekali tapi itu pun tidak pernah saling sapa.

Kiba mengira Menma sosok yang galak dan tidak terlalu perduli dengan apapun disekitarnya maka dari itu dia sangat enggan untuk menyapa lebih dulu. Ketika Naruto mengutarakan keinginannya balas dendam pada Ryu demi kakak nya sejujurnya dia kaget, karena yang dia tau Menma dan Naruto tidak dekat sama sekali dan keinginan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu didukung oleh Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang justru menambah kebingungan nya.

Barulah ketika Sasuke menjelaskan semua yang dia dengar dari pembicaraan Itachi dan Naruto pada kawan-kawannya disitulah dia mengerti bahwa Naruto juga ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang tuanya sendiri.

Kira-kira begitulah sampai akhirnya terbentuklah Hebi sebagai penerus Akatsuki.

Ketika Sakura mendengar penuturan Kiba tentang semuanya sembari kembali menerawang masa lalu, dia paham. Tidak mudah menjadi orang tua yang mampu memberi kebebasan bagi anak-anaknya.

Semua pria bisa menjadi ayah, semua wanita bisa menjadi ibu tapi tidak semuanya bisa menjadi orang tua yang mampu memahami anaknya.

Apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Namikaze memang bukan hal baru, diluar sana pasti ada banyak sekali orang tua yang masih menutup mata terhadap kemampuan anak-anak mereka dan memaksakan kehendak supaya anak-anak bisa menjadi yang seperti mereka inginkan.

Sakura menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali nya, ia belajar sungguh-sungguh, rela bergadang demi bisa memecahkan soal matematika dengan sempurna itu semua karena keinginannya sendiri, Tsunade tak pernah memaksanya untuk melakukan ini itu. Jiraya, ayahnya tidak pernah memaksa dia menjadi seorang penulis untuk melanjutkan karirnya, tapi dia masih sering kali mengeluh karena diomeli oleh orang tuanya.

Terkadang dia lupa bersyukur. Harusnya dia berterimakasih karena Apa yang terjadi pada Menma tidak terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bisa pulang?"

Sakura berlari kecil memasuki ruangan ketika dia melihat Naruto nampak tengah memakai baju kasualnya dan mengepak kembali beberapa lembar baju kedalam tas jinjing.

"Hm." Sautnya sambil kembali mengemasi barang-barang. Sudah 3 minggu lebih dia dirawat disini demi memulihkan bahunya yang sempat mati rasa dan harus bolak balik ruang rontgen untuk melihat perkembangan nya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih." Gadis pinky itu duduk ditepian ranjang sambil tersenyum manis, tidak. Sakura memang selalu manis kapan pun dan di manapun.

"Kau sudah mengatakan kalimat itu untuk yang ke sekian kali, mungkin sudah ratusan dan aku sudah bilang itu tidak apa-apa." pemuda itu memutar iris biru nya bosan mendengar kalimat terimakasih dari si gadis pinky, Sakura nampak terkikik geli dan mengayunkan kaki nya.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" Naruto melirik dari ujung matanya, gadis itu bertanya sungguh-sungguh sambil terus memperhatikannya mengemas barang. Ayah dan ibunya mungkin sudah menunggu di meja administrasi dan telah menyelesaikan tagihan pembayaran.

"hm mungkin." jawabnya ambigu, sesungguhnya Naruto tidak tau akan kemana setelah ini toh paling hanya akan segera pulang ke rumah dan istirahat di kasur nya yang nyaman, itu saja.

"Ohhh begitu." Sakura menganggukkan kepala nya paham.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Pertanyaan Naruto kembali membuat gadis itu memusatkan atensinya pada si pemuda pirang setelah sebelumnya ia sempat memperhatikan bunga hias plastik di atas meja nakas samping ranjang.

"Tadi orang tua mu mampir ke rumah ku, kemudian ibu mu menawari ku ikut kemari jadi aku kesini." Katanya jujur, dia membantu Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa baju dari laci meja nakas dan menyerahkan nya pada Naruto supaya pemuda itu memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Dan kau tidak membawa apapun hm?" Sindirnya membuat Sakura kembali terkikik.

"Tidak ada parsel untuk orang yang sudah sembuh dan siap keluar dari rumah sakit tuan Namikaze." Katanya yang sukses membuat Naruto menyunggingkan seulas senyum meskipun tipis.

Gadis ini lucu, manis dan pintar tentu saja. Sejujurnya Naruto belum terlalu dekat dengan gadis merah muda ini bahkan menurutnya dia cukup cerewet sama seperti ibunya tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dia manis juga.

"Naruto, kau sudah selesai?" Kushina melongokan kepala nya dari balik pintu, menangkap figure sang putra bersama putri sahabatnya sedang berkemas sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat, dengan segera Naruto dan Sakura bergegas keluar meninggalkan ruangan dan turun menuju parkiran.

Akhirnya dia tidak perlu lagi mencium aroma anestesi.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

Merasa nama nya disebut jelas saja Naruto menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Ketiga nya telah menghabiskan makan malam dalam diam sebelum akhirnya Minato mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Pemuda orange itu meneguk segelas air putih kembali demi membasahi tenggorokannya, firasatnya berkata mungkin saja sang ayah akan kembali mengajaknya beradu argumen jadi dia perlu tenaga untuk itu, setidaknya tenggorokan yang basah mampu memberikan energi untuknya, entah apa hubungannya.

"Ayah mengerti kau sangat menyayangi kakak mu."

Ahh, sepertinya akan mulai lagi. Naruto menghela napas bosan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, sang ibu nampak membereskan piring dan meja bekas makan malam mereka.

"Ayah tau kau ingin kami memahami perihal apa yang telah terjadi dengan Menma, dan kau mencoba menyadarkan kita."

Hening, tak ada sautan apapun dari Naruto. Ia mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan ayahnya katakan, toh dia sudah cukup banyak bicara kemarin, dia sudah merasa cukup untuk mengutarakan keluh kesah dan rasa bersalah yang bercokol dalam dirinya. Jadi kali ini biarkan orang tuanya yang berbicara, dia butuh mendengar semua dari berbagai sisi.

"Ayah tau sejak dulu kakak mu punya mimpi, menjadi musisi. Tapi ayah rasa di sana tidak ada potensi apa-apa. Mungkin ayah memang salah. Siapa tau Menma nanti akan menjadi musisi terkenal dan mampu membawa nama baik Namikaze."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, baru sekarang mereka sadar? Setelah bertahun-tahun kehilangan? Yang benar saja.

"Mungkin ayah terlalu keras dalam hal mendidik kalian."

_'Bukan mungkin, tapi faktanya begitu.'_ Sela Naruto, tentu saja dalam hati.

"Tapi ayah benar-benar ingin kalian bahagia, dulu saat kakek kalian menjadi seorang ayah. Beliau bukan lah orang yang berada. Kita hidup susah. Ayah bahkan harus banting tulang menjadi penjual koran di jembatan penyeberangan saat ayah masih sekolah dasar. Ibu selalu membawa pulang sayuran Setengah busuk untuk makan malam. Kita semua memeras keringat hanya demi makan sekali selama sehari. Ayah selalu mengeluh kapan kita hidup enak dan kakek mu selalu menangis ketika ayah melontarkan kalimat itu."

Mata Minato mulai berkaca-kaca, begitu pula dengan Kushina yang nampaknya berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan mencuci piringnya.

"Sejak saat itu ayah selalu berpikir bahwa kebahagiaan itu hanya untuk mereka yang berada. Memiliki harta bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Hanya itu yang mampu membuat sebuah keluarga bahagia. Kau tidak tau kan bahwa kemiskinan mampu membawa segala mala petaka? Kakek dan nenek mu seringkali bertengkar karena mereka tak menghasilkan apa-apa setelah seharian penuh bekerja selain sekantong plastik makanan sisa. Kakek mu pernah di pukuli hanya karena mengambil roti di tong sampah dan di tuduh mencuri."

Minato kini menangis, menjadikan kedua belah tangannya sebagai tumpuan di atas meja, menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya dibalik telapak tangannya. Siapa sangka, seorang dengan watak keras itu bisa luluh seketika saat membicarakan masa lalu didepan putra nya.

"Apa yang membuat ayah bersikeras ingin kalian melanjutkan bisnis yang telah kakek kalian bangun sejak nol itu adalah hanya semata-mata ingin kalian bahagia. Setidaknya hidup kalian tidak kekurangan sehingga kalian tidak perlu bersusah payah hidup dijalanan hanya demi sesuap nasi."

Naruto terdiam, tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain hanya mendengarkan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Ayah hanya khawatir suatu saat nanti ketika Menma menjadi musisi kemudian pamornya anjlok dan dia gagal dalam industri yang kejam itu lalu dia tak memiliki apa-apa untuk dirinya sendiri, ayah khawatir saat nanti kau menjadi atlet basket dan kau cidera parah hingga akhirnya kau tak bisa lagi berolahraga, apa daya seorang atlet ketika dia kehilangan kaki nya? Dia akan kehilangan pamornya dan karir nya redup seketika lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang bisa ayah bantu untuk kesuksesan kalian?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut, pasalnya Minato menyinggung soal basket padahal dia tak pernah mengatakan nya pada kedua orang tuanya tentang mimpi terpendamnya. Minato ternyata tau keinginan putranya. Entah itu berita bagus atau justru menyedihkan.

"Ayah berpikir, setidaknya jika kalian ada dalam lingkungan bisnis dan meneruskan bisnis keluarga, ketika kalian ambruk dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ayah bisa membantu selagi ayah masih hidup. Kita bisa membangun itu bersama-sama, tapi jika kau menjadi atlet dan Menma menjadi musisi? Apa yang bisa ayah bantu ketika kalian terjatuh? Menggantikan Menma menyanyi dan bermain gitar nya di atas panggung? Menggantikan mu ditengah lapangan saat kau cidera? Ayah terlalu tua untuk melakukannya dan ayah terlalu bodoh dalam hal musik. Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian. Bahkan jika harus ayah terluka demi kalian berdua, Tak masalah asal kalian hidup berkecukupan dan tak perlu mengemis dijalanan."

Isak tangis justru terdengar dari Kushina, wanita merah itu membersihkan dapur dengan sesekali mengelap air matanya. Menyesal sekali dia sempat menyalahkan Minato dalam hal ini dan ingin berlari dari tanggung jawabnya padahal dia juga ikut andil dalam hal ini.

Semua orang tua ingin yang terbaik bagi anak-anaknya meskipun cara mereka mendidik itu berbeda-beda dan dia sadar, Ia dan suaminya mendidik dengan cara yang salah hingga akhirnya mereka kehilangan salah satunya.

"Ayah memang salah, benar katamu, bahkan terlalu terlambat untuk meminta maaf. Apapun yang ayah lakukan sekarang tak akan mampu membuat Menma kembali, berkumpul bersama kita disini. Tapi asal kau tau. Ayah sangat terpukul saat mengetahui bahwa Menma tewas terbunuh dihari itu. Ayah bahkan selalu menyalahkan diri ayah sendiri karena telah mejadi ayah yang buruk bagi anak nya."

Minato tampak mengepalkan jari jemarinya ketika ia kembali teringat masa dimana Shikaku berlari ke arahnya dan mengatakan bahwa putranya meninggal karena di serang Yakuza.

"Terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal dan meminta maaf pada apa yang telah terjadi. Ayah bukan tidak perduli pada kematian kakak mu. Apa yang terjadi disini adalah hanya karena buruk nya komunikasi. Kau tak pernah bertanya pada ayah tentang betapa sayangnya ayah pada Menma. Yang kau tau adalah ayah dan ibu memaksa kakak mu menjadi yang terbaik kan? Justru itu, ayah terlalu sayang pada kalian berdua hingga rasa sayang ayah tak terlihat lagi dan tergantikan menjadi keegoisan."

Minato nampak menghela napas berat, memejamkan matanya sejenak hingga bulir air mata kembali merosot dari kedua iris biru nya.

"Sekarang terserah pada mu, jika kau ingin mengejar mimpi masa muda mu silahkan. Ayah tak ingin kembali kehilangan."

Naruto tersentak, ia membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar penuturan Minato terhadapnya. Ayahnya mengizinkan dia menjadi seorang atlet? Sejujurnya dia tidak perduli lagi dengan mimpi itu, itu hanya mimpi masa lalu bahkan saat ini Naruto sendiri tak tau tujuan hidupnya apa selain ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya sadar akan kesalahan mereka.

"Ayah.." panggil nya pelan. Nafas nya tercekat kata-kata nya seperti tersumbat, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah minum demi melegakan tenggorokan namun nyatanya kalimat ini terasa sangat berat untuknya. Terlalu berat untuk ia ucapkan meskipun dalam hati ia sudah bertekad.

Hingga akhirnya ia berkata.

"Aku akan meneruskan bisnis kita."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

tunggu dulu*

Nafas nya tercekat kata-kata nya seperti tersumbat, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah minum demi melegakan tenggorokan

Seri : cut cut cut! coba kasih Naru larutan cap kaki tiga, kesian dia minum yg palsu sih jadi gitu

Minato : Yang asli ada badak nya *bawa kaleng*

kushina : mamah tau sendiri

* * *

Ya kembali bersama seri disini, dengan watadosnya berusaha ga liat bahwa review disini tetap mengalir dan nanyain update wkwk aku sebenernya agak pusing liat fic sebelah yg katanya mirip ini mirip itu terinspirasi dari ini dari itu hingga akhirnya kekesalan ku justru berubah menjadi semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini hahahah ga tau kenapa tiba2 ide nya ngalir aja gitu wkwk MAAF BANGET AKU GA BISA ADAIN SESI JAWAB REVIEW DARI KEMARENN, bukan aku sombong ya cuman lagi ga mau aja T.T tapi sungguh aku baca semuanya kok aku bahkan tersanjung banget sama kalian yg rela nungguin fic ini dari terakhir update sampe sekarang bahkan sampe ada yg DM di ig:( seneng aku tuh sumpah T.T

**OH IYA! AKU MAU TAU DONG scanne mana yg paling berkesan bagi kalian di ch kali ini?** Tulis di review ya trs alasan kenapa kalian merasa terkesan dll soalnya jujur aja aku nangis di bagian naruto speak up sama pas bagian minato mengutarakan perasaan nya sebagai seorang Daddy T.T mana mami kushina cuman nangis2 aja lagi wkwk

**Dan aku juga mau tau fic apa yg paling kalian tunggu dari semua work ku? **supaya aku bisa mencoba buat memprioritaskan nya

JANGAN LUPA TINGGAL KAN JEJAKK SUPAYA AKU TAU KALO KALIAN BACA WORK KU HHEHE

_30 Juli 2020 - Seriello_


End file.
